


Family Secrets

by NonaeMex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Incest, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonaeMex/pseuds/NonaeMex
Summary: Draco Malfoy aveva quattordici anni.In quel soleggiato pomeriggio di fine agosto se ne stava sdraiato sul letto sfatto della sua stanza, ancora piacevolmente accaldato per aver volato sotto il sole cocente per quasi due ore.Sua madre si sarebbe preoccupata non poco nel vederselo rientrare in casa scaldato e grondante di sudore con il manico di scopa in spalla, ma Narcissa Black era a Londra al momento, e Draco era solo nel grande Manor, con la sola compagnia degli elfi domestici...





	1. Riflesso

**Riflesso**

  
  
  
_Il sangue che scorre in noi_  
scorre dentro di me,  
quando guardo in uno specchio,  
è il tuo viso che vedo.  
Prendi la mia mano,  
appoggiati a me,  
siamo quasi liberi,  
ragazzo errabondo.

(Rodney Crowell)

  
  
  
Draco Malfoy aveva quattordici anni.  
In un soleggiato pomeriggio di fine agosto se ne stava sdraiato sul letto sfatto della sua stanza, ancora piacevolmente accaldato per aver volato sotto il sole cocente per quasi due ore.  
Sua madre si sarebbe preoccupata non poco nel vederselo rientrare in casa scaldato e grondante di sudore con il manico di scopa in spalla, ma Narcissa Black era a Londra al momento, e Draco era solo nel grande Manor, con la sola compagnia degli elfi domestici.  
Suo padre nonostante la calura proibitiva di quella lunga giornata aveva avuto un impegno inderogabile a Londra, ma Draco aveva calcolato che sarebbe stato di ritorno di lì a poco.  
Guardò l’orologio sul comodino di lucido mogano accanto a letto.  
Mancavano dodici minuti alle quattro del pomeriggio.  
  
Draco aveva consumato un munifico spuntino nelle cucine quasi mezz’ora prima, servendosi di torta al rabarbaro e formaggio fresco. Non aveva voluto occupare il grande tavolo della sala da pranzo principale da solo.  
Al momento il silenzio sonnacchioso di quel giorno pieno di sole lo avvolgeva come una cappa e nonostante le spesse mura del Manor tenessero ampiamente a bada estati come quelle Draco aveva dovuto infilarsi sotto la doccia, sia per togliersi di dosso il sudore del volo sia per trovare un po’ di refrigerio. Tre giorni prima c’era stata la Coppa del Mondo di Quidditch, e Draco in quei giorni volava a più non posso, fantasticando di essere un acclamato Cercatore di fama internazionale in sella al suo manico di scopa, con un pubblico in delirio sotto di se’. Indulgeva ancora in quelle fantasie, quel pomeriggio d’estate.  
  
Sotto il suo corpo le lenzuola erano fresche, anche se l’elfo non aveva ancora rassettato le stanze.  
Draco si stirò mollemente, l’occhio gli cadde sullo scintillante manico di scopa appoggiato alla parete della stanza.  
Dalla finestra socchiusa ora filtrava una brezza gentile.  
Draco si mosse ancora, con l’intenzione di girarsi su un fianco, poi si immobilizzò.  
Una piccola fitta al basso ventre lo aveva appena informato di un fatto circa il suo corpo. Aveva un vistoso rigonfiamento nei lisi calzoni che usava per volare.  
Niente di nuovo, e niente di sconvolgente, Draco ne aveva spesso di queste reazioni, anche se naturalmente questa volta non stava pensando a niente di _particolare_.  
Suo padre gli aveva spiegato ogni cosa… ogni tanto, specialmente la notte ma non _sempre_ Draco indulgeva in determinati pensieri… e il suo corpo rispondeva in quel modo. Draco non aveva detto a suo padre che l’arco delle sue fantasticherie si spingeva addirittura fino ad Hermione Granger, oltre a lambire il suo odioso amichetto San Potter. Non riteneva che Lucius dovesse sapere quel determinato itinerario della sua mente, anche perché non era sicuro che Lucius l’avrebbe presa proprio bene. Naturalmente suo padre non gli aveva _chiesto_ niente delle sue molteplici fantasie, che esplodevano ultimamente nella sua mente come un fuoco d’artificio per poi sparire nel nulla, e Draco rifletté in quel momento su quanto ciò fosse un immenso, spropositato bene.  
Era sicuro che Lucius avrebbe accolto con sgomento le _altre_ sue fantasticherie.  
Furono queste ultime, nelle quali la Granger non c’entrava niente a guidare la mano sottile del ragazzo dai capelli chiari sdraiato sul letto lungo la chiusura dei suoi pantaloni.  
Draco se ne liberò, per poi gettarli nel groviglio delle lenzuola. I suoi slip li seguirono presto.  
Draco assaporò la sensazione dell’aria sulla pelle nuda, stranamente _fresca_ adesso.  
Portò lentamente una mano ad accarezzare il turgore del suo basso ventre, che adesso svettava sfacciato e leggermente tumido, disegnando un arco con il suo corpo mollemente sdraiato.  
Silenzio, tutt’intorno e frinire di grilli nel sole furioso. Draco abbassò lo sguardo.  
C’era stata quella _fitta_ ; ed eccone la ragione la vedeva sotto i suoi occhi.  
La tenera carne rosata del suo glande era coperta quasi interamente. Per quanto Draco si masturbasse non scendeva mai completamente, e a volte gli causava quelle piccole _fitte_ che non erano propriamente dolorose, ma ugualmente fastidiose.  
Draco non aveva trovato il coraggio di dirlo a nessuno, men che meno a suo padre.  
Si vergognava, anche se Lucius aveva il potere di metterlo a suo agio, e da quando aveva compiuto i dodici anni di età, Draco gli aveva posto una gran varietà di domande piuttosto intime.  
La sua mente impigrita sfiorò il pensiero di Lucius, mentre le lunghe gambe pallide frusciavano sulle lenzuola. La mano destra di Draco ricadde, il ragazzo tornò a sdraiarsi.  
La sua erezione era ancora piacevolmente piena, Draco respirò a fondo. Adesso non sentiva alcun fastidio, e la brezza gentile che entrava nella finestra gli lambiva dolcemente i piedi.  
Si assopì quasi senza accorgersene ed in modo superficiale.  
  
* * *  
  
Il suo primo pensiero fu: _c’é qualcuno nella stanza_.  
Il suo secondo, sgomento pensiero mentre si drizzava a sedere, _sono senza pantaloni, sono nudo._  
Poi Draco si rese conto di avere ancora una erezione più che trionfante. Si portò la mano a coppa al ventre, recuperando gli slip in un gesto distratto mentre il suo sguardo vagava stordito per la stanza dalla ricca tappezzeria verde, ancora invasa dal sole. Avvistò Lucius di fronte all’armadio, ed ebbe un rapido sospiro di sollievo. Almeno non era sua _madre_ … quello sarebbe stato imbarazzante.  
  
Questa constatazione attraversò la sua testa come un lampo, mentre l’uomo alto, dal volto affilato e gli occhi grigi gli restituiva una occhiata. Draco vide i suoi capelli chiari luccicare quasi bianchi in quel sole dirompente, poi la sua mano indicare qualcosa sul comò. C’era su un pacchetto viola, di velluto ricamato a piccole lune. Draco balzò in piedi, dimentico di essere nudo, gli occhi sgranati.  
“Zonko! sei riuscito a passare da Zonko, grazie padre!”  
Draco afferrò rapace il sacchetto viola, balzando fino al comò e alla specchiera, il suo volto rapito era chino sulla scintillante mercanzia dell’emporio di scherzi più famoso della Gran Bretagna. La sua erezione era un arco discendente, aveva perso gran parte del suo turgore.  
  
Quando Draco alzò di nuovo gli occhi, Lucius era in piedi vicino a lui, riflesso nel grande specchio.  
  
Draco alzò il volto su quello di suo padre, che lo sovrastava di quasi due teste, ma gli occhi di Lucius erano puntati verso il basso.  
Draco registrò una vaga punta di imbarazzo, ma continuò ad esaminare la piccola confezione di Pallottole Puzzole per alcuni istanti, prima di appoggiare il sacchetto viola sul comodino con estrema delicatezza ed occhio ancora ardente. D’altra parte suo padre lo vedeva nudo da quando aveva all’incirca tre mesi, o giù di lì.  
Poi le dita di Lucius gli sfiorarono delicatamente la curva del membro quasi a riposo, e Draco alzò di scatto gli occhi, interdetto.  
  
“Perché non me l’hai detto?”  
  
Draco si sentì arrossire. Ora suo padre divideva la sua attenzione tra il suo volto e il suo basso ventre, e Draco prese nota della sua espressione corrucciata, pragmatica, in contrasto con le sue guance pallide ed affilate stranamente chiazzate di rosso.  
“Ti fa male?” La voce di Lucius era bassa, assolutamente pacata, aveva quel tono che metteva sempre a proprio agio Draco.  
Il ragazzo si mosse, alzò una gamba, stava per infilarsi di nuovo gli slip, il silenzio del pomeriggio era ancora completo, la luce del sole però adesso aveva un colorito più pieno e cupo, dovevano essere passate le cinque.  
Draco avvertì suo padre muoversi, sempre accanto al suo fianco, percepì la stoffa della sua elegante camicia contro la pelle.  
“Mi permetti di aiutarti?”  
Quel tono di voce, quella domanda cadde nel silenzio sonnacchioso di quel pomeriggio d’estate ormai maturo come una carezza. Lucius era teso, in attesa della sua risposta, suo padre si era allontanato di alcuni centimetri, _in attesa_. Draco pensò a quella fitta, fatta di pelle tesa… sarebbe stato bello vederla sparire.  
  
“Io… no non mi fa proprio male, è un po’ fastidioso però. Come devo fare?”  
  
Lucius annuì con un cenno rapido e un po’ grave del capo, Draco vide il suo braccio allungarsi sul comodino. Le sue lunghe dita presero qualcosa da una fiala di vetro. Draco riconobbe l’emolliente alla magnolia che usava a volte per massaggiarsi le mani o le labbra spaccate dal freddo d’inverno, si stupì nel vedere suo padre girarsi una esigua quantità di pomata sui polpastrelli del medio e del pollice.  
  
Poi le sue dita lunghe ed affusolate scesero, Draco le sentì sulla punta del sesso ormai a riposo.  
Trasalì, un alito di vento gli lambì le spalle, dalla finestra ancora aperta.  
  
“In realtà è una cosa piuttosto semplice… non ci metterò molto. Fallo da solo, dopo… guarda.”  
  
Lucius gli aderiva quasi al fianco adesso, leggermente curvo sul ragazzo più basso, il cui volto pallido aveva la medesima forma allungata del suo. Draco emise un pesante sospiro, lo sguardo concentrato in basso, il mento appuntito abbassato.  
Registrò con una sorta di quieta, stupita meraviglia il proprio corpo rispondere allo scorrere timido dei lunghi polpastrelli della mano di suo padre, decisamente più grande della sua.  
  
“Ah…” Lucius si riscosse di scatto, alzando la testa.  
“Male?”  
“N-no.”  
Ed era vero. Draco abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo, aveva iniziato a fissare la porta… ora la sua erezione era completa, e _completamente esposta_. Le dita delicate di Lucius si ritrassero.  
Draco continuò a guardarsi il basso ventre, stupito, vide le dita abbandonarlo, un gran calore sembrava essere esploso nel suo petto, nel suo ventre.  
Levò uno sguardo limpido e assolutamente calmo su Lucius, alzando un po’ la testa per guardarlo in volto.  
“Come hai…?”  
Ma era una domanda che uscì tremante, esitante dalle labbra sottili del ragazzo più basso.  
“Così…”  
Le dita di Lucius, di nuovo, questa volta Draco si sentì attraversare da un muto brivido, simile ad una scossa.  
La sensazione innocua del fianco di suo padre che ora lo sfiorava parve contribuire in qualche modo al divampare di quel brivido. Draco se lo sentì scendere nelle ossa in modo curioso, con un retrogusto pesante e dolciastro, come la fitta che potrebbe inviarti un dente guasto quando inavvertitamente la tua lingua lo sfiora.  
Lucius ripeté sotto il suo sguardo un fluido, delicato movimento. Draco contemplò ipnotizzato il movimento delle lunghe dita. Poi, bruscamente, Lucius si ritrasse, e questa volta Draco lo sentì allontanarsi, sentì aria fresca sul suo fianco nudo.  
“Il resto, come dire… lo fai da solo, no? Usa un emolliente e fai come ho fatto io. La situazione dovrebbe migliorare. Non mi pare affatto grave, tra l’altro.” Mormorò sommessamente Lucius.  
Gli occhi di Draco si alzarono come un velo caldo, lambirono l’alta figura di Lucius, che ora era voltato di profilo e non lo guardava. La parte inconfessabile delle sue fantasie notturne bruciò il fondo degli occhi di Draco come argento vivo, il ragazzo deglutì.  
Nell’aria c’era il delicato odore della magnolia adesso, e Lucius stava usando un fazzoletto per pulirsi le lunghe dita, strofinando con un certo vigore la punta dei polpastrelli.  
Aveva una feroce erezione, la sensazione dell’aria sulla punta del membro lo stava annientando da dentro, era una faccenda nuova per lui quella sensazione, ma Draco non sentiva vergogna, non sentiva il bisogno di coprirsi, sebbene la sua gola fosse ridotta ad un foro di spillo e si sentisse dolorosamente, curiosamente consapevole del proprio pomo d’adamo, quasi gli pesava in gola ostruendogli il respiro.  
  
“Fammi… fammi vedere come si fa.”  
  
Lo sapeva, naturalmente, che domanda sciocca, che richiesta sciocca… eppure si levò nell’aria con una gravità insolita, che la rese perfettamente plausibile.  
Una grande bestia calda sembrò materializzarsi al centro esatto del suo stomaco quando queste parole gli uscirono di bocca. Draco teneva lo sguardo fisso sul profilo altero di suo padre…  
  
l’uomo si voltò verso di lui, lentamente, e il suo viso era una maschera di assoluta tranquillità.  
“Credo tu sappia già come fare.”  
Ma si stava muovendo, e Draco lo avvertì ancora accanto a se’, alto, pallido, con le spalle decisamente più larghe e forti delle sue. Lucius gli appoggiò delicatamente una delle lunghe mani sul fianco.  
L’altra si abbassò, Draco sentì i polpastrelli sfiorarlo di nuovo, la sua gola cedette, emise un pesante, roco sospiro.  
Lucius alzò su di lui una mezza occhiata penetrante, trafiggendolo con quei suoi occhi pallidi.  
Il suo profilo sembrava duro, riarso come da un fuoco misterioso adesso, che ardesse segreto sotto la sua pragmaticità.  
Draco sentì quel tocco scorrere su di lui, come pochi minuti prima ma rivelando una fluida, densa, tremenda completezza di movimenti che gli mozzò il respiro in gola. Lucius sembrò accorgersene, ed esitò per alcuni secondi.  
  
“Lo sai cosa mi stai facendo fare, Draco?”  
A sorpresa, qualcosa di molto freddo divampò nel petto di Draco, forse quella spina pungente di _vergogna_ avrebbe dovuto divorare la bestia calda che ancora impazzava dentro Draco… ma se così avrebbe dovuto essere, così non fu. La bestia dimenò la coda, spazzando Draco fino alla gola.  
“Io… è tutto a posto. Va tutto bene.”  
  
Sentì Lucius emettere uno sbuffo, ora il profilo dell’uomo era accanto al suo orecchio, quasi premuto contro il suo volto, Draco sentì suo padre dissimulare il riso, poi le sue labbra scarne lo baciarono rudemente, velocemente su uno zigomo.  
Il polso di Lucius si mosse fluidamente, decisamente verso il basso. Draco saettò gli occhi in basso, emettendo un ‘oh’ sommesso di stupore. Ora le dita di Lucius lo percorrevano dolcemente, pigramente, il _cuore_ roseo e tumido dell’eccitazione di Draco era completamente esposto.  
C’era una dolcezza tremenda in quel tocco esitante, nel modo in cui suo padre lo faceva aderire al suo lungo corpo, Draco si abbandonò contro il suo odore familiare, contro la sensazione della sua camicia inamidata di fresco. Quante altre volte aveva sentito quel colletto rigido, con dentro la pelle serica del collo?  
“Adesso non ti da più fastidio, vero?”  
La voce di suo padre era curiosamente ferma, pratica, la stessa di sempre.  
“Se _tira_ ancora, oppure ti fa male… non esitare a dirmelo… non devi vergognarti.”  
Draco prese un respiro profondo, le parole di Lucius lo accarezzavano come una musica, adesso.  
  
“Ci penso io, prezioso… ci penso io.”  
Il sole aveva assunto un colorito decisamente arancione, e stava scomparendo oltre i giardini ben tenuti del Manor. Ne’ Draco, ne’ l’uomo più alto di lui che tanto gli somigliava se ne resero conto, la stanza si stava riempiendo di ombre tiepide, allungate.  
  
Rimasero così fino a che il sole non divenne un ricordo oltre l’orizzonte nella quattordicesima estate di Draco, e la stanza si colmò di una luce azzurrina, cosa che accadeva rapidamente in quel periodo dell’anno.  
Draco aveva abbandonato la testa nell’incavo del lungo collo dell’uomo più alto, respirando profondamente, quasi con _affanno_ mentre raggiungeva il culmine.  
Lucius, che si era chinato in modo da sorreggerlo si mosse, e il ragazzo ebbe un fremito, rimettendosi in piedi. Si accorse dell’ombra densa e liquida che aveva invaso la stanza, dissolvendo appena i contorni di suo padre, ancora in piedi di fronte alla specchiera, ora _di nuovo_ con il fazzoletto bianco tra le mani. Lo stesso movimento di prima, rigido ed ampio.  
Draco si infilò velocemente gli slip, con lo stesso movimento che prima aveva interrotto.  
Il suo volto era abbassato quando suo padre gli passò davanti, raggiungendo la porta della stanza.  
Draco alzò gli occhi nel momento in cui lo udì parlare, incontrò il suo volto, ora gli pareva come pervaso da un misterioso tepore.  
C’era qualcosa di sospeso, leggero e assieme molto pesante nell’aria.  
“Non c’é niente di male nel farsi _aiutare_ un po’, Draco. Sarà il nostro segreto… va bene?”  
Qualcosa di leggero, ma pesantissimo e tiepido ora riempiva la stanza saturandone l’aria.  
Draco annuì con un cenno del capo, gli parve che gli occhi chiari di Lucius guizzassero in risposta, mentre l’uomo apriva la porta della stanza.  
“Quasi ora di cena… vado a dare ordini agli elfi. Cosa ti piacerebbe mangiare? Tra l’altro hai pranzato?”  
  
“Io… torta di rabarbaro!” Rispose Draco, il cui stomaco adesso brontolava sommessamente.  
“E quella carne dell’altra volta, era buonissima!”  
“Agnello, quello con la menta?”  
“Si!” Draco si sentiva l’acquolina in bocca.  
Lucius annuì con un sorriso, mentre il suo sguardo vagava nel corridoio, Draco lo vide verificare la presenza di eventuali Elfi, poi incamminarsi lentamente.  
“Vada per l’agnello allora. Oh, devo dire che passino ad accendere le luci.”  
E con un ultimo sorriso, Lucius si incamminò a passo spedito lungo il corridoio.


	2. Il Lete

**Il Lete**

  
  
  
  
  
_“Terribile è il gioco dell'amore,  
dove è necessario che uno dei due giocatori perda la padronanza di sé stesso.”_*   
  
  
  
L’estate divampava in tutto il suo fulgore, l’estate strana dei quattordici anni di Draco Malfoy. Era in tutto e per tutto identica a tutte quelle che aveva già vissuto nel Manor, quella estate, e non si era svolta in modo tanto dissimile rispetto agli anni precedenti: Draco aveva mangiato biscotti, attinto ad ogni sorta di dolci che sua madre aveva preparato per il suo ritorno a casa, pregustato i regali che sarebbero arrivati in settembre, come tutti gli anni all’inizio del nuovo anno scolastico…erano ‘sorprese’, ma ormai Draco si era abituato alla loro piacevole presenza.  
  
Aveva anche volato, e si era sporcato molto, ed aveva portato un sacco di foglie e camicie sudate in casa, dando molto da fare agli elfi. Aveva dormito esausto ed ancora sudato pregustando le visite dei suoi amici…una settimana prima, Lucius lo aveva aiutato con il suo _problema_.  
  
Era per ciò una estate assolutamente simile a tutte le altre, ma leggermente _diversa_. In quel momento Draco aveva sulle ginocchia un libro che gli era capitato tra le mani mentre, dopo pranzo, si aggirava pigramente per casa. Suo padre non c’era, sua madre era a riposare nelle sue stanze, faceva sempre un breve sonnellino a quell’ora e lui non aveva niente da fare.  
  
Alla scuola mancavano _secoli_ e lui di certo non faceva i compiti delle vacanze in quel periodo d’estate, gli sembrava un vero e proprio crimine sciupare quelle giornate. Se era per questo, in realtà Draco non amava sprecare _nessuna_ parte delle vacanze: metteva mano ai compiti inevitabilmente l’ultima settimana di agosto, cosa per la quale i suoi genitori storcevano sempre il naso.  
  
Ma quel pomeriggio, fatto strano si era sentito attirato da quella raccolta di poesie e scritti, e l’aveva tirata giù dallo scaffale. Aveva già aperto e richiuso il libro due volte, ora i suoi occhi correvano pigramente lungo le righe stampate in caratteri eleganti. Draco leggeva con un braccio ripiegato sotto il mento aguzzo, quasi a sorreggere pigramente la testa, ed era sdraiato sul divano del salotto. La luce del sole era dirompente, accecante, tagliava in due la stanza. Dall’ingresso giunse il tonfo cigolante del portone d’entrata, poi il bisbiglio di un elfo… suo padre era rientrato, Draco avrebbe riconosciuto i suoi passi anche ad occhi chiusi, non ebbe bisogno di alzare il capo dalle pagine per accorgersi che era lui. Registrò la sua presenza prima ancora di poterlo vedere entrare nel grande salone.  
  
Lucius indossava un completo leggero, estivo, e portava i capelli chiari sulle spalle. Quel giorno faceva un gran caldo, l’uomo reggeva in mano un calice pieno di qualcosa di fresco. Draco lo salutò con un debole sorriso distratto - cominciava a sentirsi assonnato - suo padre si avvicinò lentamente, fino a passare dietro il divano.  
“ _Sto sognando, Draco, o ti vedo davvero leggere?_ ”  
Disse la voce bassa e melliflua di Lucius alle spalle del ragazzo, ma non c’era acredine, o rimprovero lì dentro, solo una sorta di dolce, pungente ironia. Draco gli rispose con un lamento. “Non ho niente da fare…”  
La mano di Lucius salì ad accarezzargli i capelli in quel modo che Draco conosceva da una vita, così come la cadenza dei suoi passi.  
Poi, Lucius si allontanò, i suoi passi risuonarono sul pavimento tirato a lucido… “Ho ancora da fare, Draco, beato te che sei in vacanza. Io ho ancora due ore da passare nello studio…”  
Ed uscì dalla stanza, lasciandosi alle spalle solo l’eco del suo passaggio.   
Draco sfogliò distrattamente una pagina, poi ne saltò una decina a piedi pari… ed il suo occhio fu catturato da qualcosa, nel suo libro.   
  
  
_  
Qui sul mio cuore, anima crudele  
e sorda, vieni, tigre amata, mostro  
dalle pose indolenti; le mie dita  
tremanti voglio immergere nel fondo  
della tua spessa chioma, lungamente;  
e seppellir la testa indolenzita  
nella tua gonna piena del tuo odore;  
come un fiore appassito respirare  
dell'amore defunto il tanfo dolce.  
_   
  
  
Lesse Draco.  
Per un po’ contemplò quelle righe, mentre il tepore di quella giornata sembrava essersi insinuato nelle sue ossa… improvvisamente la sua mente vorticò, per qualche ragione accarezzando il pensiero di suo padre ritto in piedi nell’arco dell’entrata del salone appena due minuti prima, con il bicchiere stretto in mano.  
Sollevò una manciata di pagine, le voltò, andò all’indice…lesse l’autore, non lo conosceva, non lo aveva mai sentito prima.  
Riaprì il libro.  
  
  
  
_  
Voglio dormire! meglio della vita  
è certo il sonno, un sonno dolce come  
la morte: e sopra il tuo bel corpo lucido,  
come di rame, deporrò i miei baci,  
senza rimorso. Niente, per inghiottire i singhiozzi languenti,  
vale quanto l'abisso del tuo letto: l’oblio abita potente  
sulla tua bocca; e dentro i baci tuoi  
scorre l'acqua del Lete.  
_   
  
  
Gli parve una bella poesia, lui non capiva assolutamente niente di poesia, non si era mai interessato all’argomento prima. Richiuse il libro, lo appoggiò sul divano accanto a se’ - avrebbe dovuto rimetterlo a posto o meglio, farlo fare ad un elfo, a sua madre non piaceva trovare i libri delle biblioteche del Manor sparsi per casa - si stirò, riabbassò lentamente le braccia, aderendo con la schiena allo schienale del divano. Le parole che aveva appena letto si erano depositate, inosservate e parzialmente dimenticate in fondo alla sua mente, come un sortilegio di cui Draco fosse completamente ignaro. Spostò lo sguardo fuori dalla finestra, soffermandosi distrattamente sul giardino, prima di perdere interesse. Non aveva voglia di volare. Aveva deciso di alzarsi per andare a prendersi qualcosa di fresco da bere, quando registrò una familiare _fitta_ nel basso ventre.  
Abbassò lo sguardo sul suo corpo, su quella nuova sensazione che era diventata familiare solo di recente. Una semi erezione gli gonfiava appena la patta dei pantaloni scuri e costosi.  
Era solo, portò distrattamente la mano destra a saggiare l’inguine, lasciandola ricadere poco dopo. La sua erezione ora pulsava dolcemente, come una presenza tiepida lì in basso. Ormai conosceva la differenza, e sapeva che numerosi centimetri di pelle dovevano essere rimasti _coperti_. Il suo cervello seppellì il pensiero del succo di zucca ghiacciato da qualche parte, Draco si diresse silenziosamente lungo le scale, aveva una mezza idea di mettersi a cercare il suo olio alla mandorla per…aiutarsi un po’.  
  
Arrivato al secondo piano, per arrivare alla propria stanza, Draco passò di fronte allo studio di suo padre. La porta era socchiusa, da dentro non veniva alcun suono, solo lo scricchiolio di una penna d’oca e, quando Draco arrivò proprio davanti alla porta, il verso basso, gutturale di un gufo.  
  
Vide come se l’avesse davanti agli occhi suo padre, seduto alla imponente scrivania, il volto concentrato, la piuma forse sollevata mentre elaborava quanto stava scrivendo…gli occhi di Draco furono catturati da un bagliore di luce cruda, densa di calore estivo sul pavimento dello studio, sulla poltrona dalla tappezzeria di un verde intenso di fronte alla scrivania. _L’oblio abita potente sulla tua bocca_ , pensò inspiegabilmente, senza un apparente nesso logico, forse era tutto in quella lama di luce che dalla poltrona pioveva sul pavimento, come una striscia di fuoco bianco in cui baluginava l’ombra sfocata di una tenda.  
  
I piedi di Draco lo portarono fino alla porta socchiusa, il ragazzo si sporse per guardare dentro. Suo padre era esattamente come si era aspettato: curvo su una lettera che aveva appena finito di scrivere, e stava sigillando.   
Lucius alzò gli occhi pallidi verso di lui, quando lo vide fare capolino.  
“Già finito con il tuo libro?”  
Gli chiese senza guardarlo…il sole giocava sulle sue mani affusolate, scolpendo il profilo chiaro del suo volto, del suo collo che spuntava dalla camicia.  
Era la stessa camicia di quel giorno…lambì la mente di Draco.  
  
Poi il ragazzo emise un pesante sospiro, perché l’inguine gli aveva spedito ancora una di quelle piccole _fitte_ sgradevoli, che accompagnavano spesso _quei momenti noti solo da poco_. Come se Draco avesse parlato ad alta voce, come se avesse chiesto o detto qualcosa, Lucius girò ancora il volto affilato su di lui, senza parlare. Il suo sguardo chiaro lo percorse, l’uomo emise un basso ‘ ah’ quando i suoi occhi si abbassarono. Senza quasi accorgersene, Draco fece un passo avanti, verso la scrivania. C’era silenzio, lì dentro ed odore di libri, pergamena e olio per mobili in legno da trenta galeoni l’oncia.  
Le lunghe dita di Lucius posarono distrattamente la piuma nel calamaio.  
“Hai bisogno di _aiuto_ Draco?”  
Aveva parlato in tono basso, misurato, come sempre Draco lo aveva sentito rivolgersi a lui quando necessitava una mano per qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa.  
Per qualche ragione, non riusciva a spiccicare parola. Per qualche ragione, nella sua testa c’erano le parole che aveva letto e poi aveva creduto di dimenticare, come un sapore fragrante e sconosciuto, così pesanti da risultare impalpabili.  
Ormai Draco era di fianco a suo padre, poteva vedere nitidamente il profilo aguzzo del suo mento, quel punto in cui la camicia si apriva sul collo pallido.   
  
Una mano scattò verso la sua spalla con un gesto delicato, simile all’esordio di un abbraccio, le ampie spalle si girarono di tre quarti verso di lui… improvvisamente Draco ricordò qualcosa. “Sì, ma non ho…”  
“Ce l’ho io.”  
Si stupì di quel suo _sì_ così pronto, che era scivolato fluidamente dalle sue labbra, con quella familiarità assoluta.  
  
La mano destra di Lucius scattò verso il cassetto della scrivania, estraendone un vasetto identico a quello che Draco aveva in camera. Vedere quell’elaborato contenitore appoggiato sul legno della scrivania di fronte a se’ scatenò in Draco una ridda di sensazioni, che esplosero come un fuoco d’artificio. Sotto, sibilava il sentore della _vergogna_ che aveva provato una settimana prima, misto a qualcosa di aspro, ma era come un rumore di foglie secche mosse dal vento, venne rapidamente sopraffatto dalla sensazione di un gran fiotto di calore, simile al ritorcersi delle spire di un gigantesco serpente nella pancia.  
In quel momento, cogliendolo di sorpresa, Lucius si alzò. Draco lo vide sovrastarlo, il suo corpo lo sfiorò per un istante, poi la sua figura imponente lo oltrepassò, arrivò fino alla poltrona. “Qui.” Disse semplicemente Lucius, ed attese che Draco si avvicinasse, prendesse posto.  
Il ragazzo pensò confusamente che forse suo padre aveva intenzione di restarsene in piedi, e non gli pareva proprio una gran cosa… ma poi - e doveva essere parecchio fuori squadra per non ricordarsene- si rese conto che in quello studio c’erano da sempre due poltrone, l’una vicino all’altra.  
Infatti, Lucius spostò quella vuota tornando verso di lui dalla scrivania. La fece atterrare con un colpo fluido della bacchetta di fronte alla poltrona occupata da Draco, ora le sue lunghe dita stringevano il contenitore con l’olio. Il petto di Draco era semplicemente in fiamme ed una sensazione potente - sconosciuta - che era come una _vibrazione_ sembrava avere stabilito la sua sede tra le sue cosce, affondando i denti con precisione nel suo stomaco.  
Quei _denti_ gli diedero un morso liquido, ma tutt’altro che spiacevole quando sentì la voce di suo padre:   
“Abbassati i pantaloni…”  
Le sue mani scattarono verso la chiusura, la stoffa si aprì, Draco sentì l’aria stranamente _fredda_ sul ventre… poi le sue dita abbassarono l’elastico degli slip, scoprendo completamente l’erezione.  
“Ah, però. I miei complimenti…”  
Draco arrossì violentemente, e alla velocità di un fulmine.  
“S-scusami…”  
Si sentì mormorare.  
“ _Scusarti_? Oh no…era un complimento il mio, come ho precisato.”  
Prima che Draco potesse aggiungere altro, le dita di Lucius si allungarono, raggiungendolo.  
C’era dell’olio nel suo tocco, nella sua carezza a dita aperte, che si posò dapprima sulla punta del suo turgore, poi lo percorse lentamente, _sinuosamente_ fino alla base. “Oddio…”  
  
_Gli era letteralmente scappato dalle labbra_.  
  
Per fortuna non sembrava che Lucius ci avesse fatto caso… la sua espressione era concentrata, addolcita dalla luce radente del sole che lambiva le ampie spalle curve in avanti.  
Draco sentì, _vide_ le dita sottili sollevarsi, avvertì di nuovo quel tocco fluido, scorrevole, misurato…poi questo fece ancora una volta il suo effetto.  
A dire il vero, sarebbe stato capace di farlo _da solo_.  
A dire il vero, aveva avuto intenzione di andare a farlo nella sua stanza.  
A dire il vero…  
“Mi sembra che la situazione si un po’ migliorata.”   
Com’era possibile che la _voce_ di suo padre, sola la voce riuscisse a fargli pulsare il sangue in quel punto del corpo tanto a fondo e tanto velocemente da sentirselo quasi _scorrere_ dentro?  
Le loro ginocchia si sfioravano, Draco si sentiva bruciare dove quei pochi centimetri di stoffa incontravano la sua pelle ora nuda, Lucius era curvo su di lui, tra le loro teste c’erano al massimo venti centimetri di distanza…Lucius non lo guardava, non sembrava consapevole di questo, Draco abbandonò la schiena contro il morbido sedile mentre il suo respiro saliva rapidamente in un piccolo galoppo, laggiù la mano destra di suo padre circondava la sua _eccitazione_ il suo delirio, tracciando movimenti lenti, cadenzati, armoniosi.  
Poi Lucius alzò lo sguardo, all’improvviso, _trafiggendolo_ dritto negli occhi.  
  
La misteriosa vibrazione dotata di denti fece sentire ancora la sua presenza, lo stomaco di Draco si contrasse. Fu un attimo, lo spazio di un secondo…Lucius aveva riabbassato il volto, osservando la sommità dell’erezione ormai completamente esposta.  
“Basta far ammorbidire la pelle…” soffiò, così piano che solo qualcuno molto vicino avrebbe potuto sentirlo… e poi, senza preavviso, Draco colse le sue ampie spalle abbassarsi rapidamente.  
“ _Cosa_ ….”  
Ma la _lingua_ lo raggiunse sulla carne nuda e fremente, precedendolo e gli si mozzò il respiro in gola. Le mani di Draco _artigliarono_ i braccioli della poltrona, il suo bacino si tese con uno scatto del tutto involontario in avanti, verso quel contatto nuovo e _sconvolgente_. Lucius ebbe un rapido scatto, ritraendosi... Draco lo udì emettere uno sbuffo dolce e sommesso, _come una risata soffocata_.  
La sua testa bionda si abbassò ancora, ed ancora Draco sentì il ventre liquefarsi sotto quei colpi _assassini_ , liquidi e sconvolgenti.  
Emise un pesante sospiro dolente…le labbra si erano allontanate, era tornato lo scorrere fluido, cadenzato del polso chiaro sotto i suoi occhi.  
Colse in un lampo capelli così chiari da sembrare bianchi ravviati dietro una fronte cerea… “Così me lo spingi _in gola_ di colpo, Draco…devi darmi il tempo.”   
  
  
Fu troppo, decisamente troppo.  
Draco soffiò un lungo ‘ah’, le labbra gli si erano schiuse, e fatte molli…arrivò potente, dal fondo delle reni, si riversò su di lui, nel fazzoletto che ora scorgeva confusamente appoggiato sulla sua pelle, tra le dita di suo padre.  
Un torpore senza nome lo colmò da capo a piedi.  
La mano di Lucius abbandonò il suo corpo, salendo fino alla sua guancia in una carezza fugace. Draco rimase per qualche lungo istante così come il piacere lo aveva lasciato, le gambe abbandonate, i piedi puntati sul pavimento, la schiena abbassata, sul punto di scivolare in avanti.  
_Le mie dita  
tremanti voglio immergere nel fondo  
della tua spessa chioma, lungamente_.  
Suo padre era di nuovo in piedi, curvo accanto a lui, Draco lo percepì chinarsi, lo vide raggiungerli la fronte con le labbra.  
Alzò il collo, si raddrizzò un uno scatto molle nella sua poltrona.  
Alzò il mento, incontrò lo sguardo di quegli occhi pallidi, vi lesse un tiepido stupore.  
Poi si tese con il collo all’indietro, incontrando la linea poco generosa di quelle labbra.  
Lucius sussultò, Draco lo sentì muoversi, indugiare, poi ricambiare quel contatto secco, indugiante con la forma perfettamente a fuoco di un rapido bacio. Draco si era già allontanato, il torpore ora gli abbassava le palbebre. Quel contatto era durato una manciata di secondi, che avevano saturato irrimediabilmente l’aria della stanza.  
_…e dentro i baci tuoi_  
scorre l'acqua del Lete..   
I suoi pensieri erano come acqua, Draco non riusciva a trattenerli.  
“Stenditi un po’, mi sembri cadere di sonno…”  
Si alzò, spedendo a suo padre uno sguardo liquido, pieni di spossatezza.  
Aveva ragione… voleva stendersi. Voleva proprio…  
“Non riposi anche tu, qualche istante?”  
L’eco di tempi lontani serpeggiò nella mente di Draco, tempi in cui il riposo pomeridiano era per lui una tappa fissa, e suo padre lo accompagnava, standogli al fianco fino a farlo addormentare, cullandolo a volte, raccontandogli aneddoti, perché lui non corresse in giro come un pazzo nelle ore più calde del giorno. Vide Lucius alzare su di lui uno sguardo rapido al suono della sua voce.  
“Ne avrei bisogno, in effetti. Spedisco questa lettera e ti raggiungo…”  
Draco annuì. “Sono esausto…”  
Ed uscì dalla stanza. Non vide il sorriso fugace che incurvò le labbra di suo padre per una frazione di secondo, mentre usciva. Non c’era niente di tagliente in quel sorriso, sembrava il frutto casuale di un gioco di dirompente luce estiva.  
Lucius consegnò la lettera al gufo, lo guardò partire, poi ricalcò i passi di Draco, fino alla stanza del ragazzo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*   
Baudelaire


	3. Viper Bite

**Viper Bite**   
  


 

 

 

 

  
Era il ventuno agosto e quella settimana aveva un sapore insolito per Draco, quasi amaro.  
Ventuno agosto voleva dire, inevitabilmente che il grosso dell’estate era trascorso, e che presto avrebbe avuto inizio il nuovo anno scolastico. Stando a quanto Draco aveva sentito dire da suo padre, e stando a quanto aveva capito dalla conversazioni captate tra lui e sue madre, parecchie cose sarebbero cambiate ad Hogwarts quell’anno.  
A dire il vero la prospettiva della scuola non era sgradita a Draco, aveva rivisto Tiger, Goyle e Nott due giorni prima, avevano parlato e scherzato a lungo, rimandando i ricordi più lieti degli ultimi mesi di scuola, glissando sulle cose sgradevoli, come quel Potter…tutto sommato non gli dispiaceva affatto tornare ad Hogwarts. Naturalmente non aveva ancora neppure sfiorato i compiti, ma fortunatamente ne’ suo padre ne’ sua madre avevano sollevato l’argomento.  
Da qualche giorno a quella parte, il contegno di Lucius nei suoi confronti aveva subito qualche piccola modifica.  
In realtà non si era trattato di nulla di particolarmente drastico, niente che Draco avesse preso come un cambiamento radicale.  
In fondo fino ai dodici anni di età aveva avuto l’abitudine di scivolare nella stanza da letto in cui suo padre a volte dormiva da solo, quando non condivideva il letto con Narcissa… poi aveva smesso. Si rannicchiava semplicemente al suo fianco e si addormentava.  
Due giorni prima, senza sapere nemmeno bene lui come o perché, si era alzato per rannicchiarsi silenziosamente al fianco di un Lucius addormentato.  
Suo padre non aveva fatto parola dell’argomento, Draco si era sentito leggermente in imbarazzo, ormai aveva quattordici anni compiuti… ma non c’era nessuna condiscendenza nello sguardo di Lucius, niente che lo avesse umiliato in qualche modo.  
Ora la notte calava afosa sui tetti del Manor, ma l’aria era leggermente più fresca rispetto i giorni precedenti, e poi quella casa aveva muri spessi, perennemente freddi dentro e fuori.  
Draco ripiegò le gambe contro il corpo, affondando la testa nel cuscino libero.  
Lo aveva fatto anche due notti prima. Il respiro di suo padre, lento e regolare contro il buio aveva come sempre il potere di farlo addormentare, rannicchiato su un fianco.  
  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
Draco aprì di nuovo gli occhi perché una luce dirompente filtrava attraverso le sue palpebre chiuse, disperdendo il sonno. Si guardò intorno. Il sole entrava dalla finestra socchiusa in tutta la sua forza, lui era disteso sulla schiena.  
Registrò parecchie cose, tra cui suo padre, seduto accanto a lui sul letto, con la schiena contro la sponda riccamente lavorata. Lucius aveva il giornale in una mano, una tazza di caffè nell’altra, e non si accorse subito che Draco era sveglio. Il basso ventre gli inviava ancora quella _fitta_ fatta di tensione trattenuta a stento, ma era una sensazione più morbida, tutt’altro che sgradevole. Lo sguardo del ragazzo sorvolò ancora stordito il soffitto, come se non lo avesse mai visto prima. Sbadigliò, e Lucius si voltò, ammiccò nella sua direzione… “Potevi dormire un po’ di più, Draco, io devo correre al Ministero tra circa due ore.”  
Lo sentì dire Draco in tono sommesso, tiepido.   
Draco allungò le braccia, un altro potente sbadiglio saliva nella sua gola. La sua schiena si tese nel pigiama, creando un arco contro il materasso.  
Lo sguardo di suo padre era ancora su di lui, ma il viso di Draco era voltato, così non captò la sua occhiata. “Ho un po’ di tempo per _te_ se vuoi… sono già vestito.”  
Draco sgranò leggermente gli occhi, si girò, incontrò il profilo di Lucius, udì la tazza di caffè posarsi sul comodino con un piccolo tonfo dal suono familiare.  
In basso, la sua erezione svettava turgida, in un arco di luce che dalla finestra disegnava ombre azzurrine sul bianco del letto sfatto, rendendolo accecante.  
Evidentemente Lucius aspettava una sua risposta…arrivò con la lievità del mattino, Draco se la sentì affiorare alle labbra quasi spontaneamente. Il giorno prima aveva dormito nello stesso punto, suo padre si era limitato a dargli la buona notte, non aveva detto o fatto nient’altro.  
Il suo comportamento in effetti era rimasto invariato, nessuno avrebbe potuto notare che c’era qualcosa di nuovo, di diverso tra di loro. Forse fu anche per via dell’assoluta tranquillità con cui la voce ancora impastata di Draco alla fine rispose.  
“Se non ti disturba…”  
Lucius schioccò piano le labbra. “Nessun disturbo. Fammi vedere un po’…”  
E c’era una dolcezza assoluta, sommessa in quelle parole che non suonarono affatto ruvide, ma scivolarono sulla stoffa del pigiama come la lunga mano destra di Lucius. Gli sollevò l’elastico del pigiama, la su testa bionda si abbassò per sbirciare sotto la stoffa. “Credo che non ci sarà bisogno dell’olio…”  
Lo sentì dire Draco, ed un attimo dopo il suo tocco familiare spostava verso il basso l’elastico del pigiama, scoprendo parecchi centimetri di pelle.  
Draco registrò una sensazione completamente nuova… la sommità della sua eccitazione luccicava, c’era qualcosa di umido lì sotto. Lucius non sembrò stupito quanto lui dalla cosa, ma lo attirò a se’ con un gesto del braccio, facendogli poggiare la testa sulla spalla.  
  
“Mettiti comodo…” Gli soffiò nell’orecchio, Draco sentì l’aroma della sua colonia, percepì i suoi capelli sfiorargli la guancia. Obbedì, allontanò un po’ le cosce.  
Lucius torse il polso per portare i suoi pantaloni fino alle caviglie… poi Draco udì ancora la sua voce, molto vicino al suo orecchio.  
Il braccio contro cui era abbandonato era rigido, lo sorreggeva pragmaticamente, come sempre.  
  
“Hai fatto la doccia ieri sera?”  
“Sì…”  
“Bene.”  
Le dita di Lucius scattarono in basso, contemporaneamente Draco sentì le sue labbra vicinissime all’orecchio. Il tocco di quelle dita trovò sentieri noti e già percorsi sul suo corpo, Draco avvertì la fluidità con cui la sommità rovente del sesso scorreva delicatamente tra quelle dita senza bisogno di aiuto, emise un sospiro che frusciò appena nell’aria cristallina di quel mattino, istintivamente si accorse di aver allargato le gambe, un misterioso, nuovo calore divampava in un punto incerto, sotto il suo corpo.  
Sentì la pelle tendersi…Lucius aveva messo completamente a nudo la sua erezione, il palmo della sua mano era orientato verso il basso.  
  
Per qualche motivo, Draco sentì i risultati di quel tocco scendere in piccole onde roventi fino a quel punto, appena sotto il suo corpo. Sembrava che tutti i nervi del corpo si annodassero proprio lì adesso, e non solo… anche i pensieri tracciavano strani percorsi, confluendovi.  
Si rese conto di aver inarcato i fianchi quando sentì le dita di Lucius spostarsi.  
“Giusto…scusami. Qui sotto?”  
Le dita seguirono con grazia il contorno del corpo, _lì, proprio lì_ avrebbe voluto dire Draco mentre quel tocco gentile lo esplorava e poi risaliva, e l’oscillare fluido del polso vestito di seta bianca riprendeva. Quel movimento scavava solchi di fuoco nei suoi occhi adesso, Draco non riusciva a smettere di seguirlo con lo sguardo, c’era qualcosa di indescrivibile che glielo faceva vedere con una grande nitidezza, o almeno così parve a Draco… fu come se quella strana chiarezza iniziasse a pungere la sua mente.  
Lucius serrò appena il ritmo, intanto l’altra mano aveva raggiunto di nuovo quel punto più in basso…Draco affondò la testa nel cuscino, si arrese.  
  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
Spoky, che a volte Lucius chiamava _Skanky_ cioè ‘puzzolente’ per deriderlo aveva intenzione di ritirare la tazza vuota del padrone. Secondo i suoi calcoli a quell’ora il padrone aveva finito il suo caffè, e si arrabbiava moltissimo se gli si lasciava la tazza in stanza, ovviamente.  
Perciò Spoky caracollò di buon grado sulle gambe storte, le grandi orecchie che sbatacchiavano ai lati del capo, uno strofinaccio in mano. Puliva la cucina fino a due minuti prima, poi si era ricordato della tazza. Non sapeva niente delle abitudini del signorino Draco, non aveva idea del fatto che il ragazzo non era nella sua stanza.  
  
Quando Spoky, detto Skanky aprì silenziosamente la porta - invece di materializzarsi con uno schiocco, caso mai il padrone fosse ancora addormentato o si fosse riassopito dopo il caffè, a volte Spoky era stato battuto per averlo svegliato in quel modo - vide cosa c’era sul letto ed ebbe un potente sussulto. Richiuse silenziosamente la porta.  
Non era nell’indole della sua razza arrossire, o scomporsi… e in fondo gli elfi domestici del Manor ne avevano viste di cose, da quando appartenevano alla famiglia.   
  
Spoky ritornò timidamente sui suoi passi, ignaro della piccola spina _fredda_ che aveva iniziato a sibilare piano nel suo petto quando aveva visto Lord Malfoy leggermente curvo su suo figlio, con quello che era inequivocabilmente il suo _coso_ in mano. Erano faccende di umani, che non avrebbero dovuto interessarlo, quelle. Faccende di padroni, e avrebbero dovuto interessarlo ancor meno. Ma gli elfi domestici sono creature particolari, a volte come dimostrava Dobby, esisteva l’eccezione alla consolidata regola.  
  
Spoky era stato preso a calci ripetutamente in passato, era stato chiamato puzzolente e sporco, a volte quando Lucius lo incontrava gli assestava un colpetto con il piede alla base della schiena che era capace di mandarlo gambe all’aria qualsiasi cosa stesse facendo… e qualcosa in Spoky _ci aveva fatto caso_. Gli altri elfi domestici non sapevano niente di _risentimento_ , Spoky invece pur senza rendersene conto la sapeva lunga - pur senza aver mai osato portare all luce alcun pensiero rancoroso nei confronti dei suoi padroni senza poi chiudersi le orecchie in una porta o lanciarsi giù dalle scale.  
Spoky non aveva ricevuto nessun ordine _diretto_ dai suoi padroni circa il suo _silenzio_. Per quando era tornato in cucina, la sua mente aveva già iniziato a lavorare freneticamente intorno alla piccola, strana spina che aveva iniziato a pungolarlo da dentro.  
Spoky _tiene i segreti del padrone…_ … ma, mormorava la spina con la sua voce infida e incredibilmente ammaliante, non sai se quanto hai visto è un segreto o meno, mio vecchio Spoky… _non lo sai_. Vero, non lo sapeva, allora che male c’era ad andare un attimo da Pyres, l’elfa che al momento era ai fornelli intenta a preparare il pranzo? Giusto per chiedere a lei, magari… fu così che Pyres seppe ciò che aveva visto Spoky, e fu così che lo seppe anche Deve, un elfo più giovane che portava canovacci puliti in cucina per riporli nel cassetto, e _fu così_ che, come accade fin troppo spesso sotto gli occhi degli umani, il resoconto di Spoky arrivò alle orecchie di quegli elfi che _non_ erano legati alla famiglia Malfoy in nessun modo, e non dovevano alla famiglia nessun tipo di obbedienza. C’era qualcosa di sinistro in quella faccenda, era come il propagarsi del veleno di un morso di vipera nel corpo.   
Una settimana dopo, tutti gli elfi domestici di Hogwarts lo _sapevano_ , ad eccezione di Dobby, che non si soffermava mai troppo tempo nelle cucine.


	4. Hearts on Chasm

**Hearts on Chasm**

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
Gli Elfi domestici di Hogwarts non erano particolarmente inclini alle chiacchiere.  
  
Prima di tutto avevano un mucchio di cose da fare dall’alba al tramonto… in secondo luogo non era nella loro natura intromettersi nelle faccende degli umani.  
  
Draco aveva visto con la coda dell’occhio la porta aprirsi e poi richiudersi silenziosamente, e mentre il cuore gli si bloccava, la sua vista si era fatta stranamente acuta.  
Distinse la sagoma di una figura bassa…molto più bassa di qualsiasi essere umano, poi gli balenò nella mente l’idea di quell’elfo che puliva sempre le stanze di Lucius da quando Dobby non c’era più, quello Spoky o come si chiamava.  
  
Tutta la sua mente si era improvvisamente colmata del volto di sua madre, e qualcosa di nuovo, opprimente dilagava all’interno del suo petto: il _terrore_.  
Non era vergogna, era proprio terrore allo stato puro.  
Lucius non aveva visto nulla, ne’ aveva udito la porta richiudersi… Draco aveva visto le sue spalle rialzarsi lentamente, e lo sguardo interrogativo nei suoi occhi. _Cosa c’è_ gli aveva chiesto, perché Draco era bianco come il lenzuolo sul quale era adagiato.  
  
Il terrore era come un gas venefico che si dissipasse lentamente, troppo lentamente…se Lucius era uscito di casa non interamente convinto dalle sue vaghe parole di rassicurazione ( ‘ deve essere il caldo…non so ho avuto un capogiro’) non era lui il pensiero principale di Draco, quella mattina. Si vestì in fretta, cinque minuti dopo correva lungo le scale, sperando di non incontrare nessuno, correva verso le cucine maledicendo i corridoi troppo ampi e lunghi da percorrere del Manor per la prima volta in vita sua.  
Irruppe nelle cucine, Spokey era lì. Si voltò a guardarlo con gli occhioni sbarrati quando vide Draco precipitarsi verso di lui come una furia… il volto del suo padrone era più pallido del solito e i suoi occhi erano sbarrati.  
Draco lo aveva afferrato per le spalle, scuotendolo quasi senza rendersene conto.  
“ _Ti proibisco assolutamente di parlare di tutto quanto vedi o senti in qualsiasi momento in questa casa a chiunque, chiaro? Qualsiasi cosa tu veda, dal colore della camicia che scelgo la mattina all’ora in cui ci mettiamo a tavola. Mi hai capito?_ ”  
Spoky ora era l’immagine del terrore, sembrava che stesse per piangere…Draco continuava a scuoterlo.  
“ _Mi hai capito?_ ” Ripeteva.  
“S- si, si padrone, signorino Draco, io lo promette, lo promette!”  
  
  
  
Spoky aveva avuto molto da pensare, molti rimorsi, molte lacrime e molte punizioni da infliggersi dopo la comparsa di Draco nelle cucine.  
_Ma era troppo tardi_.  
  
  
  
Accadde il cinque settembre. La scuola era iniziata da pochi giorni, e Fred e George Weasley non si erano mai sentiti meno inclini a rispettare le regole prima.  
Era un pomeriggio cupo, la luce del sole era stata divorata da una tenebra fredda e precocemente nebbiosa per quella stagione… dopo aver finito svogliatamente i loro compiti, Fred ebbe una idea che gli illuminò gli occhi di un lampo selvaggio che il suo gemello aveva visto innumerevoli volte. A Fred erano tornati in mente i pasticcini al miele che avevano assaggiato quella sera a pranzo e giudicato straordinari.  
“Dovremmo averne degli altri…migliorerebbe di molto questa giornata, anche se sarebbero di magra consolazione.”  
Aveva mormorato George.  
Fred si era alzato, fissando guardingo il gemello.  
“Andiamo nelle cucine a vedere se ce ne danno qualcuno…”  
  
  
  
I gemelli fecero il solletico ad una pera, ed entrarono nel vasto ambiente dalle pareti di pietra, affollato come ad ogni ora di elfi che tiravano a lustro ogni paiolo e fornello, riordinavano, sistemavano scorte e pulivano dispense, dandosi continuamente il cambio.  
Sulle prime nessuno vide i gemelli - non c’era elfo lì dentro che non li conoscesse a dire il vero- erano tutti molto indaffarati, le loro vocette stridule echeggiavano nel vasto ambiente.  
C’era qualcosa di duro, strano in quelle due piccole figure accovacciate nel vano del vasto camino delle cucine. Una di loro - un maschio, credeva Fred - stava infilando un ciocco particolarmente grosso tra le fiamme, borbottando a mezza voce qualcosa al suo vicino.  
Fu questione di un attimo, a dire il vero, e fu rapido come il morso di un serpente.  
“ _Il signor Malfoy chino su suo figlio con il suo affare in mano, proprio così_ …” “Zitto, Wiley! Non si parla di faccende degli umani, anche se non è tuoi padroni. Noi non interessa quello che fa umani! E nemmeno a Spokey dovrebbe!”  
Al suono concitato dell’ammonimento del suo compagno, l’elfo chiamato Wiley tacque.  
George scelse proprio quel momento per lanciare una mezza occhiata a suo fratello… stava per dirgli di muoversi, poi lo vide in viso.  
“Che hai?”  
“Niente. Te lo dico dopo.” Tagliò corto Fred, poi fece un passo avanti, in modo da avvicinarsi al centro della cucina, e molti elfi lo salutarono, accorgendosi della sua presenza.  
“Ehi ragazzi, non è che si potrebbero avere altri di quei dolcetti al miele che abbiamo avuto per cena?”  
Annunciò con voce alta e sicura, quasi ridendo.  
Scoppiò un parapiglia. Gli elfi si diedero voce l’un l’altro, mille manine iniziarono a rovistare, muoversi, spostare cose. Infine un elfo particolarmente giovane si avvicinò con un vassoio enorme coperto con cura da un canovaccio lindo, porgendolo a George.  
  
  
  
Fred e George Weasley erano forse irruenti, ma non erano due stupidi, e nemmeno chiacchieroni. Confidarono ciò che avevano udito nelle cucine solo a Lee Jordan di cui sapevano di potersi fidare, e in tono piuttosto leggero.   
D’altra parte avevano archiviato quello stravagante pettegolezzo - voce, fuga di notizie, qualsiasi cosa fosse - come avevano archiviato le innumerevoli informazioni che capitava loro di sentire in giro, ed erano parecchie, visto che loro due erano tipi avventurosi. Lee Jordan prese la cosa con una serie di battutine e di ‘ capirai si sapeva’, e per l’inizio della seconda settimana di scuola se ne era praticamente dimenticato, anche perché non gli interessava fico secco di quello che faceva o non faceva Malfoy.  
  
Ci pensò proprio Draco in persona a ricordarglielo, all’uscita di una lezione di Trasfigurazione. Era una giornata serena e soleggiata, e forse il fatto di poter uscire in cortile dopo una lunga settimana di tempo pessimo aveva messo di buon umore il ragazzo, perché gli venne la radiosa idea di scagliare un incantesimo a Lee mentre era girato di spalle.  
  
Tra le parole pungenti che i due ragazzi si scagliarono quando Lee si fu rialzato ed ebbe risposto al sortilegio di Draco - mancandolo - non c’era alcun cenno al ‘pettegolezzo’ udito nelle cucine…ma ce n’era uno piuttosto dettagliato in quello che Lee si lasciò sfuggire con Colin e Dennis Canon quando, attirati dal trambusto, si avvicinarono per chiedere cosa fosse successo.  
E si sa come vanno a finire queste cose.  
Nel giro di due giorni, tutta la scuola lo _sapeva_.  
  
  
  
Draco si sentiva osservato.  
Gli sembrava che la gente _bisbigliasse_ qualcosa al suo passaggio, e due volte aveva visto qualcuno smettere di parlare quando lui gli passava vicino, proprio come… _se stessero parlando di lui fino ad un minuto fa_.  
Draco aveva la testa piena di una gran ridda di pensieri in quel periodo, specialmente quella mattina… prima di tutto c’erano i compiti, perfino Snape gli aveva fatto capire neanche cinque minuti prima che avrebbe fatto bene a non ‘ dimenticarsi’ di finire il tema per giovedì… aveva uno sguardo eloquente mentre glielo diceva.  
Poi c’era la Umbridge, una vecchia conoscenza della sua famiglia, che era la nuova Insegnante di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure. Aveva interrotto Silente durante il suo discorso iniziale, e tutti ne avevano parlato… nessuno interrompeva mai Silente. Il ricordo fece sorridere Draco mentre prendeva con decisione un corridoio sulla destra vicino a Incantesimi, i libri sotto braccio. Finalmente qualcuno avrebbe dato un freno a Silente, sembrava…   
“ _Sega, sembra proprio che si sia fatto fare una sega…_ ”  
Draco si bloccò, di spalle, come se fosse stato investito in pieno da una secchiata d’acqua gelida. Le sue spalle si irrigidirono, era di fronte all’entrata della classe di Incantesimi, c’era una discreta folla tutto intorno.  
  
Non voleva girarsi, ora gli sembrava di aver localizzato il punto da cui proveniva il sussurro, ardeva alle sue spalle come se chi aveva parlato gli stesse gettando arpioni nella carne, per indurlo a voltarsi. Perché era di _lui_ che parlavano, e adesso gli pareva che fosse un voce di ragazza.  
Non era qualcuno che conoscesse…il soffitto stava diventando sempre più basso, schiacciandolo, per qualche ragione il corridoio sembrava volerlo _abbracciare_. La mente di Draco era come una lente di ingrandimento puntata contro il sole, le voci dei suoi compagni gli vorticavano improvvisamente nelle orecchie in un fiume di caos, anche _quelle che non riguardavano lui, anche quelle di chi non lo conosceva._  
_Com’era possibile che lo sapessero.  
Come _.  
Ma non aveva una risposta, Draco. Non ne aveva a meno di ripensare a quella mattina di estate, a quell’elfo ingobbito e lui aveva _ordinato_ a quell’elfo di tacere… qualcuno gli batté sulla spalla, un gesto innocuo, ma Draco sussultò violentemente. Si voltò, incontrò il viso di Nott. Era perplesso ed anche un po’ spaventato.  
“Che hai?”  
Ed in effetti Draco era più pallido del consueto. Si accorse di essersene stato immobile, con lo sguardo verso una delle ampie finestre dal grande vano di pietra, e di aver stretto così tanto i libri al petto da avere male alle braccia. “Io… niente.”  
Nott gli lanciò ancora uno sguardo perplesso, poi da dentro l’aula li richiamarono per la lezione.  
  
  
Draco Malfoy udì una specie di _sibilo_ alla sua sinistra… era in biblioteca, stava finendo una montagna di compiti. Si girò quasi senza pensare, convito che fosse Goyle, ancora alle prese con il suo tema e disperato per via del suo rendimento a dir poco disastroso… ma non c’era Goyle seduto al tavolo di fronte, al suo posto c’era invece un ragazzo che non conosceva, un tipo alto e biondo con un naso a punta che sorrideva sfacciatamente nella sua direzione.  
Draco non era abituato ad un comportamento del genere dopo tutto… lui era quello dalla famiglia importante, chiacchierata e temuta, era quello che, se lo infastidivi, ne vedevi le conseguenze. Tutti lo avevano guardato così da quando aveva messo piede ad Hogwarts e Draco d’altra parte gliene aveva dato motivo.  
Suo padre era consigliere della scuola, quindi… _suo padre…._  
Ora non c’era traccia di nulla di tutto questo nel viso di quel ragazzo, ne’ in quello del suo compagno, che gli diede di gomito come a dissuaderlo.  
Vide la mano di lui spuntare da sotto il grande tavolo da studio, chiudersi a pugno in un gesto eloquente.  
Il suo compagno diede in una risata soffocata a stento.  
“Come se la cava papà, Malfoy? Ci va anche di _bocca_ per caso?”   
  
Fu come se una diga che fosse stata messa a dura prova per settimane e settimane cedesse di colpo, e completamente, esplodendo.  
Due settimane, poco più poco meno a sentirsi addosso bisbigli, occhiate, a sentire mezze parole _tutte_ dirette a lui, cui ultimamente si erano aggiunti sguardi di aperto disgusto, e piccoli versi di ripulsa quando Draco attraversava un corridoio…  
  
  
Draco si rese conto di essere scattato in piedi quando vide il volto del ragazzo biondo distendersi in una espressione di assoluto stupore.  
Poi si udì _gridare_ e la sua voce fu una autentica detonazione nel silenzio ovattato, furtivo della biblioteca di Hogwarts.  
  
  
“ _Favoloso, è favoloso va bene? Pazzesco, ma una roba mai vista prima, che voialtri potreste solo sognarvi! Baciatemi il…._ ”   
  
“SIGNOR MALFOY, CHE COSA CREDE DI FARE? FUORI, _FUORI_ !”   
  
Il ruggito della bibliotecaria si sovrappose al suo, spegnendolo, ora che era uscito Draco si sentiva meglio, anche se la gola e i polmoni gli bruciavano come se fossero pieni di tizzoni ardenti. Si mosse sulle ceneri della sua rabbia, raccogliendo le sue cose, vide con la coda dell’occhio il tipo biondo ed il suo compagno quasi rattrappiti sulle loro sedie, come se fossero stati investiti da una valanga di pietre.  
Uscì dalla biblioteca senza guardarsi intorno, seguito dallo sguardo torvo della bibliotecaria, che lo fissò fino a quando non fu scomparso dietro l’angolo dall’alto del suo naso ricurvo.  
Poi si diede a riordinare i libri che Draco aveva abbandonato sul tavolo, borbottando irata.  
  
Non ci furono altri bisbigli, altre mezze risate o altri versi di disgusto al passaggio di Draco Malfoy lungo i corridoi di Hogwarts dopo quel giorno.  
Draco era tornato nel suo dormitorio con la mente lavata, simile ad un foglio bianco, incapace di articolare alcunché di coerente…si sentiva intorpidito, ma anche _calmo_.  
_Che cosa diavolo ho detto_ gli domandava il suo cervello, ma non c’era alcuno sgomento in quel muto interrogativo, era semplicemente una domanda.  
Già, che cosa aveva detto?  
Ora che le parole gli erano uscite dalle labbra, la realtà si consolidava, innegabile, impossibile da ignorare.  
  
  
  
Furono mesi tutto sommato tranquilli, che corsero vertiginosamente fino alle vacanze di Natale, a ritmo discontinuo.  
Ora un solo pensiero riempiva la mente di Draco, e lo distraeva costantemente. La notte gli impediva di addormentarsi presto, così al mattino aveva spesso strane occhiaie. _Sua madre_.  
Gli sembrava impossibile che, con quel serpeggiare venefico di voci nessuna di esse fosse giunta fino a casa sua.  
A dire il vero gli sembrava che la fine della sua vita fosse segnata, un orizzonte certo, che coincideva con la data del primo giorno delle vacanze di Natale.  
Draco ne era certo.  
  
  
Ma non fu una Narcissa con il volto contorto dalla furia quella che lo accolse in quella limpida mattina di dicembre sulla soglia di casa, ne’ fu uno schiaffo ciò che Draco ebbe in dono quel Natale da lei. Draco ne era stato _assolutamente_ certo, quasi era diventata una realtà quel suo terrore. Ora aveva di fronte il viso sorridente e sereno di sua madre, i suoi occhi chiarissimi, e là dentro c’era solo una lieve preoccupazione perché, come le sentì dire Draco, _le pareva un po’ pallido_.   
  
Non sapeva, dunque. _La voce di Hogwarts non era la voce del mondo, dunque._  
Draco varcò la soglia ed affidò il bagaglio al suo elfo con il cuore infinitamente più leggero di quanto l’avesse appena sceso dall’espresso di Hogwarts.  
Per qualche ragione, si sentiva come se vedesse casa sua per la prima volta…  
“Draco, tuo padre è nel suo studio, vai a salutarlo prima di pranzo…”  
La voce di sua madre riscosse Draco, ma fu come se non fosse stata lei a pronunciare quelle parole, stranamente.  
Draco le rispose con voce tranquilla, ma per qualche ragione, il suo petto si era colmato di qualcosa di dolce ed indefinibile, simile ad un presagio.  
Gli sembrava che le scale, il corridoio che conosceva da una vita e perfino la porta dello studio ne fossero _pieni_.   
  
  
Questione di pochi centimetri, i piedi di Draco varcarono la soglia dello studio… poi l’orizzonte, prima del cielo, fu lo sguardo di suo padre.  
  
  
“Draco! Ben tornato a casa.. hai passato un buon trimestre?” “Ottimo.”   
  
Fu la sola cosa che Draco riuscì a dire, per qualche ragione si sentiva il cuore in gola, scandiva un ritmo ipnotico, profondo nelle sue vene.  
Avanzò fino alla scrivania.  
Lucius lo fissava con un piccolo sorriso, e c’era qualcosa di duro, splendente e senza nome nei suoi occhi, nel gesto della sua mano che si alzò fino a dargli una rapida pacca sull’avambraccio.  
Come il meccanismo perfetto di un orologio che attendesse da tempo il suo momento, Draco si curvò fino a ricambiare quel gesto… la sua testa scese, e scese fino a che le sue narici non furono piene dell’aroma familiare della sua colonia, della consapevolezza del punto in cui il collo di Lucius era nudo, tra la camicia e l’attaccatura dei capelli.  
Gli occhi del Malfoy più vecchio guizzarono per una frazione di secondo in quelli del ragazzo. “Draco…” disse, come una domanda, o forse come una specie di invocazione.  
Draco gli poggiò timidamente le labbra all’angolo della bocca.  
_L’universo intero collassò…_ no, semplicemente, Lucius gli passò una delle pallide mani dietro la nuca, spostandolo appena, per posarsi su quelle labbra.  
Ci fu un attimo di assoluta immobilità…poi Draco sentì nascere quel bacio come una carezza, ardendo e ardendo _come un campanile nelle mani di un folle_.  
Si staccarono quasi subito, ma i loro sguardi dicevano che erano ancora viso contro viso.  
  
  
_Pazzesco, ma una roba mai vista prima._


	5. The snow is on fire

**The snow is on fire**

  
  
  
  
  
  
Tutto sommato fu un Natale tranquillo.  
Draco si vide riempire di regali come ogni anno - ebbe in dono anche cose di cui non sapeva che farsi, e che finirono nella sua stanza, sistemate con diligenza da elfi quanto mai affaccendati.  
C’era nel Manor e nel suo giardino una luce strana, e la temperatura sembrava leggermente troppo alta per quel periodo dell’anno. Tutto lasciava supporre che avrebbero avuto una nevicata con i fiocchi.  
Draco indossava un maglione scuro dalla linea severa ed aderente - un capo che lo faceva apparire più grande della sua età- e si aggirava sgranocchiando dolci e rubando lo zucchero destinato alla preparazione delle torte. L’andirivieni dei parenti era già iniziato, così come le cene ed i regali extra, ma avrebbero avuto un po’ di pace per la vigilia, quell’anno sembrava che tutti si fossero presentati la prima settimana delle vacanze.   
Secondo Narcissa quell’anno nessun altro si sarebbe fatto vedere, e come dichiarò dando istruzioni ad un elfo perché sistemasse più in alto un festone particolarmente grosso, non sarebbero certo stati loro a muoversi di casa.  
Lucius si comportava come sempre, Draco faceva altrettanto. C’era tra di loro la consueta familiarità fatta di gesti, di occhiate, che raramente esordiva in pubblico in qualcosa che avrebbe potuto tradire _altro_.  
Solo quella strana, misteriosa rispondenza nei gesti, nelle occhiate, quella misteriosa corrente era qualcosa di onnipresente e percepibile, anche negli atti più elementari ed innocui, come passarsi il sale o voltarsi verso il riso dell’altro durante una facezia particolarmente arguta.   
  
  
Poi una mattina, la temperatura scese di colpo. Draco dormiva al fianco di suo padre - come aveva fatto anche due notti prima, avendo cura di chiudere sempre la porta a chiave anche se non c’era stato altro che riposo, tra le mura della stanza. Il ragazzo si svegliò all’alba, aprendo gli occhi in seguito ad un brivido che aveva percorso la sua spina dorsale.  
Drizzò un po’ il collo, sollevando pesantemente la testa dal cuscino… si gelava. Draco aveva addosso solo il pigiama di seta, si era lasciato trarre in inganno dalla temperatura stranamente mite. Con un brivido lungo le gambe e la schiena, parti che aveva finito per scoprirsi muovendosi nel sonno, il ragazzo si tirò di nuovo addosso le pesanti, calde coperte. Il tepore lo invase immediatamente da capo a piedi, come se avesse bevuto qualcosa di molto caldo, o come un seme che riposi in profondità nella terra in attesa del disgelo.  
Con quell’immagine scivolò ancor più nell’abbraccio tiepido delle coperte, mentre il sonno riprendeva a chiamarlo da vicino, sussurrandogli praticamente nell’orecchio.  
Poi sentì qualcosa di tiepido sfiorargli la guancia, una carezza lieve. Sollevò le palpebre. Suo padre era accoccolato di fronte a lui, i suoi capelli chiari erano sparsi sotto la guancia e sul cuscino, a Draco parve di vedere i suoi occhi luccicare nella luce smorta nella stanza per un istante… seguì la traiettoria di quello sguardo assonnato quanto il suo, voltò appena il collo verso la finestra.  
La neve cadeva placida, in fiocchi grossi e distanziati, ininterrotti. Là fuori era tutto bianco, e l’orizzonte era una caligine evanescente, azzurrastra.  
Draco emise un piccolo verso di pigro stupore, tornando a voltarsi per affondare la testa nel cuscino tiepido.  
  
Sentì Lucius raggiungerlo con un rapido bacio sotto l’occhio sinistro, in un contatto fugace come un battito d’ala, puro tenerezza e tepore. Le coperte frusciarono allo spostamento del suo corpo. Draco scivolò verso di lui, il suo tepore si sommò a quello del bozzolo di coperte che li avviluppava.  
Sentì il suo braccio circondarlo in quel tepore, la sua testa scivolò sotto il suo collo, le spalle la seguirono fluidamente. Gli sembrò che suo padre mormorasse qualcosa di simile ad un ‘nevica, visto’ mentre si assopiva circondato dalle sue ampie spalle.  
  
Quando Draco aprì nuovamente gli occhi era ancora molto presto, ma non propriamente l’alba.   
  
Le spalle di suo padre erano ancora _intorno_ a lui, ma Lucius era sveglio. Draco fu immediatamente consapevole del nuovo arrivato …c’era una tensione conosciuta, come un punto _rovente_ nel tepore delle coperte… tra le sue cosce. Sentì le dita di suo padre sfiorargli fugacemente la guancia per spostare una piccola ciocca di capelli, e gli sembrò che quel gesto ripetuto migliaia di altre volte avesse una eco strana, nuova, un significato che ora gli sfuggiva, limitandosi a _gridare_ qualcosa nel suo cervello per poi tacere, scivolando via.  
  
Le dita di Lucius percorsero la sua schiena sotto il bozzolo di coperte, poi Draco le sentì contemplare velocemente l’incendio che sembrava divampargli tra le gambe, dunque abbandonarlo. Sembrava che la stretta in cui affondava si fosse fatta tesa adesso, _desta_.  
In effetti non c’era traccia di sonno nella voce sommessa di Lucius.  
“Ci siamo svegliati bene.”  
Draco soffocò una risatina impastata di sonno nel cuscino.  
Poi il suo polso si mosse, quasi di sua spontanea volontà, afferrò la mano di suo padre, che si lasciò condurre, apparentemente inerte.  
  
Sembrò _incastrarsi_ alla perfezione, senza modificare nulla dell’assetto dei corpi.  
Draco chiuse gli occhi, emettendo un profondo sospiro che sembrò salire dalle sue stesse _ossa_. Si sentiva esausto, ma in un modo particolare, che non sembrava condurre al sonno. Rimasero a lungo così, il braccio di Lucius tra le sue cosce immobile, la mano che di tanto in tanto contraeva delicatamente il palmo su quel turgore _bollente_ celato dalla stoffa. La neve cadeva e cadeva, e continuava a cadere. Le cinque del mattino si coloravano di una tinta quasi cerulea, in quella grande stanza da letto.  
  
Lucius percorse pigramente quel turgore, sentendolo delinearsi contro la pelle, quasi penetrarla. Ne conosceva ogni curva, ogni forma, ogni minuscola vena, era una terra la cui geografia gli si svelava anche ad occhi chiusi.  
  
D’un tratto in quel silenzio denso e lieve sentì ancora il fruscio sordo delle coperte, Draco si stava spostando nella sua stretta, ora era sulla schiena, con la sommità della testa e un lato del volto contro il suo collo chiaro.  
  
Il viso appuntito di Lucius scese di qualche centimetro, mentre le sue spalle si dimenavano sotto le coltri.  
  
Ora le labbra di Draco erano vicinissime al suo orecchio.  
Lo sentì emettere una specie di ansito, poi la mano che affondava in quel _tepore_ nascosto sotto le coperte si mosse, forse un po’ goffamente, scivolò sotto la stoffa, a contatto con la pelle. Le palpebre di Draco si sollevarono a quel contatto, ma il suo viso non mutò espressione. Le sue labbra sottili si arricciarono appena sui denti, lasciando baluginare il bianco…  
  
“Senti _fitte_ sgradevoli?”  
“No…”  
Ed era vero. Non sembrava che ci fosse niente di discordante, nell’armonia di quel fluido caldo. Draco sentì suo padre muoversi dolcemente lungo la sua eccitazione, spostarsi verso l’alto. Si dimenò per mettersi comodo, i muscoli della sua schiena si stavano risvegliando, Draco si stirò…  
“Piano… ho paura di farti male se non vedo.”  
La voce di Lucius nel suo orecchio e nel suo _cervello_. Draco percepì improvvisamente il suo odore dolce e noto contro il profilo del volto, come fosse una creatura dotata di una propria coscienza che sbucasse dalla sua tana in quel preciso istante.  
  
“Non mi fai male…”  
Pensieri come uccelli migratori sembravano essersi sollevati nella sua mente, ora. Draco inarcò leggermente il bacino contro quel tocco regolare, fluido, cadenzato.  
Le dita intorno al suo corpo avevano una presenza cruda, ammaliante, resa così tangibile forse dal fatto che Draco non poteva vederle.  
Lucius lo scrutava in volto di tanto in tanto, ed una parte del calore che avvolgeva Draco sotto le coperte era dato dalla sua erezione che gli premeva silenziosa lungo la coscia.   
Lucius si concentrò sui propri tocchi, la sua mano scese lungo le cosce, trovando un punto di cui aveva memoria. Draco emise un piccolo sospiro di acquiescenza, anche lui _ricordava_. Poi, mentre il suo braccio oscillava con fluida, lenta regolarità, Lucius avvicinò il volto a quello del ragazzo, fino a che il contorno delle sue labbra non gli lambì la guancia. Draco aveva il collo rovesciato all’indietro, abbandonato contro il cuscino, e gli occhi chiusi.  
  
“Cosa sto facendo, Draco?”  
  
Era una domanda, eppure _non lo era_. Non c’era acredine, la dentro, ne’ alcun tono veramente interrogativo. Sulle prime Draco non capì…  
“Lo _so, naturalmente_ , ma dimmelo…”  
Qualcosa saettò nella mente di Draco, parole che aveva udito, cose di cui suo padre non sapeva nulla, il motivo per cui ora chiudeva sempre la porta a chiave.  
Qualcosa di simile ad un senso di furia molle gli colmò il ventre, ed aveva un sapore come di ferro, nuovo, ma non sgradevole.  
Tese le labbra quasi a sfiorare la guancia di Lucius.  
Poi lo disse.  
Pronunciarlo scolpì qualcosa di duro e tagliente nella sua pancia, qualcosa che ruggiva, cavalcando il movimento del braccio di suo padre, la sensazione del suo corpo che gli aderiva addosso… ora Draco lo _vedeva_ , se lo sentiva sulla pelle e nella pelle, come se tutto il suo corpo si fosse riempito di occhi misteriosi.  
“E ti _piace?_ ”  
“Da _morire_ …” Qualcosa di simile all’imbarazzo lo sfiorò, ma non mise radici. Ora il suo collo si tendeva contro il profilo aguzzo di Lucius, sussurrando _segreti_.  
  
Non parole di sprezzo, non volgarità, ma _segreti_.   
Lucius intuì i contorni di quella _furia_ dolcissima, il suo mormorare che era un grido potente, e le sussurrò parole in risposta.  
  
“Dimmi _come_ ti piace, Draco…”  
Non era possibile, naturalmente, non veramente, ma quel ferro rovente necessitava di essere battuto, lo dicevano quelle coperte che ora sobbalzavano come un mare in tempesta.  
“S-sotto le _palle_ e poi q-quando usi tutta la mano per…per…”  
Il sussurro del ragazzo vibrò quasi afono, si spezzò.  
“Si?” Incalzò Lucius con la voce quasi ridotta ad un _soffio._  
  
“…per farmi la _sega_ e…oddio _prendimelo in bocca_ … _scopamiscopamiscopami…_.”  
  
Non si era reso conto di quello che gli era uscito dalle labbra, alla fine, in un bisbiglio quasi inudibile. Fu un attimo, un scatto veloce e silenzioso, Lucius scivolò sotto le coperte, scomparve, veloce come un serpente.  
Le sue labbra arrivarono un secondo dopo, e questa volta Draco le senti circondarlo pienamente, avvolgendolo in un mare _liquido_ indescrivibile.  
Quel contatto esplose dritto nella testa di Draco, sgretolò il mondo in un lampo bianco.  
  
  
Si riaddormentarono quasi insieme, in una posizione poco differente da quella che avevano in precedenza. Draco affondò di nuovo la testa nell’incavo del suo petto… adesso _sapeva_ ciò che aveva detto, anche se quando gli era uscito dalle labbra non se ne era reso conto.  
Si rigirò quel nuovo pensiero dentro, contemplandolo con assoluta tranquillità lì nell’ambiente in cui era nato… quella stanza, quella _casa_ dalle mura di spessa pietra, quella _vita_.  
Si sentiva la mente fuori fuoco, ma anche stranamente acuminata, come se ci fosse sul fondo una determinazione oscura, che non crollava e non vacillava.


	6. A Present

**A Present**

  
  
Le vacanze erano quasi finite.  
Draco non aveva potuto fare a meno di guardare con sospetto gli elfi - anche quello famigerato che Draco sospettava di aver sguinzagliato voci incontrollate per Hogwarts.  
La paura per sua madre non era passata affatto, anzi… Draco si sentiva spesso in imbarazzo di fronte a lei, ed era una sensazione strana, nuova che non aveva mai provato prima.  
Anche se Lucius si comportava _come sempre_ con lui… a parte in _certi momenti_ , anche se sedevano ancora tutti insieme a pranzo, colazione e cena, anche se Narcissa gli accarezzava distrattamente i capelli mentre si informava dello stato dei suoi abiti e dei suoi calzini, certe volte Draco si sentiva invadere da un vero e proprio _panico_ guardandola.  
Lui si sforzava di agire come sempre, prendeva esempio da suo padre… come sempre aveva fatto, d’altronde e c’era dell’ironia in questo.  
Certe volte, guardandolo seduto al tavolo della colazione con la luce chiara del giorno che gli illuminava il volto affilato e pallido, le mani eleganti magari intente a reggere il giornale si sentiva invadere da qualcosa di così _possente_ , così pesante e _dolce_ da chiedersi come mai _lei_ non si fosse ancora resa conto di niente.  
Viveva nel terrore che quanto era passato di bocca in bocca ad Hogwarts non fosse finito nel dimenticatoio, come tutti i pettegolezzi che avevano animato la scuola ma finisse per giungere, prima o poi alle orecchie di sua madre.  
Era un pensiero che a volte lo tormentava per giorni, scavava la normalità di pranzi, colazioni, cene, scavava lo sguardo chiaro ed impassibile di Lucius chino sul suo giornale, e minacciava di travolgerlo.  
Ma le vacanze stavano passando tranquillamente, e mancava ancora una settimana al suo ritorno ad Hogwarts.  
Quel pomeriggio nella sua stanza Draco giocava con il suo nuovo regalo, un magnifico set di gobbiglie d’oro massiccio. Aveva condiviso il suo regalo con Tiger e Goyle quella mattina, i ragazzi erano appena ripartiti dopo essersi fermati per il pranzo. Avevano fatto un gran fracasso nel corridoio centrale, visto che sua madre aveva accordato loro il permesso per qualche partita su quel pavimento lustro, che era _perfetto_ per giocare a gobbiglie.  
Draco osservò la sfera luccicante volare ancora nel suo palmo, indugiò sulla superficie scintillante per qualche secondo prima i rimettere la biglia nella sua custodia, assaporando la sensazione del palmo appesantito. La scatola era di un bel legno pieno, era un set da competizione quello, probabilmente il campione nazionale ne aveva uno identico, o almeno questo era ciò che aveva ipotizzato Lucius guardandolo scartare il suo regalo con entusiasmo.  
Per quel giorno Draco ne aveva abbastanza di biglie, e stava richiudendo con cura la scatola di lucido legno quando sentì la porta della stanza aprirsi.  
Si voltò nella luce morente… suo padre era in piedi, incorniciato dalla porta, il volto pallido ed allungato impassibile si scompose in un sorriso vedendolo con il set tra le mani.  
_Sua madre riposava in quelle ore_ attraversò la mente di Draco come una freccia scoccata da un misterioso arco invisibile.  
Poggiò con cura la scatola sul suo comodino già ingombro di libri, vicino alla bacchetta appoggiata di traverso. La rimise dritta con un colpetto delle dita, per evitare che cadesse.  
Poi alzò ancora lo sguardo su Lucius. Era la prima volta che veniva nella sua stanza da quando Draco era ancora molto più giovane… gli diede una buffa impressione, vederselo lì, contro la stessa tappezzeria, quell’uomo alto e sottile dai capelli chiari, che un tempo gli era parso addirittura alto come un _gigante_.  
Lo vide avanzare con un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra, cui Draco rispose senza quasi rendersene conto.  
Avanzò fino al suo letto, con una piccola occhiata distratta alla finestra oltre la quale il sole iniziava a tramontare effondendo bagliori rossastri alla stanza. Draco vide le sue lunghe dita tirare le tende con un colpo, tagliando fuori il bagliore del sole morente.  
Una misteriosa corrente sembrò sollevarsi fino a cingere quelle due figure in quell’ambiente riccamente ammobiliato, qualcosa che andava dal ragazzo, ora semi sdraiato sul letto con un libro in mano e l’aria remota fissa sui caratteri stampati all’uomo che gli somigliava in maniera straordinaria in piedi con le spalle alla porta.  
La conversazione si srotolò da quelle misteriose linee di forza invisibili, seguendone l’anatomia.  
“Ti piace il tuo regalo, Draco?”  
Il volto di Draco si animò con un guizzo, il ragazzo chiuse il libro.  
“Da morire, padre..” Poi, colpito da un pensiero limpido e subitaneo: “Sarà costato una fortuna…”  
Lucius fece un gesto noncurante, poi i suoi occhi pallidi si spostarono sul volto del ragazzo, scivolando sui suoi lineamenti.  
“Ho un _altro_ regalo per te, Draco…”  
Lo sentì sussurrare improvvisamente Draco, registrando il cambiamento repentino della sua voce. In realtà era qualcosa che solo lui, Draco avrebbe potuto percepire… perché il tono di Lucius, la sua espressione erano rimasti _quasi identici_ , quasi gli stessi di sempre. Per Draco però, _e per quella parte in fondo alla sua pancia_ non era così.  
Adesso non c’era più la voce di quando aveva ricevuto il suo set di gobbiglie, non c’era la voce di quando a colazione Lucius gli aveva detto di non correre per le scale… e il basso ventre di Draco lo sapeva. _Lo sapeva bene_.  
Il ragazzo fissò l’uomo più grande in silenzio, inarcò il collo quando la mano di lui si tese per sfiorargli la nuca e il retro delle spalle in una lieve, indugiante carezza.  
Lo sguardo di Lucius saettò verso il basso, e Draco scivolò fluidamente, velocemente con la schiena sul ricco copriletto, per offrirsi a quello sguardo senza riserve.  
  
  
La sua mente si interrogò curiosa quando la mano di suo padre scese verso quel punto, quei noti cammini… che cosa c’era di _nuovo_ in questo? Poi Lucius gli sfiorò la tempia con un piccolo bacio veloce.  
Draco sentì le sue labbra accanto al suo orecchio… stava mormorando qualcosa, e… Draco trasalì, poi ridacchiò.  
“ _Ma mi dici in continuazione di non dirlo! Mi rimproveri, se…_ ” Proruppe Draco di impulso, divertito, perché Lucius aveva appena usato una _parola proibita_ , una di quelle che lo facevano infuriare solo quando Draco se ne lasciava scappare metà.  
“…la _bocca_ ” proseguì Lucius in un soffio, senza far caso apparentemente alla sua replica.  
Il volto di Draco si girò piano, ora il suo sguardo chiaro era limpido, solenne… una possente eccitazione rodeva i suoi lombi, gli seccava la gola. Era come… era come una settimana prima? Lucius non gli diede alcun segnale in merito, ma i pensieri di Draco ora erano riempiti da qualcos’altro che stava spazzando via la sua ragione. Gli sovvenne anche…  
“Perché non lasci che faccia qualcosa anche _io_? L’ultimo trimestre a scuola sai, con una ragazza ho fatto…” Una sorta di strano sollievo dilagò nei lineamenti di Lucius in quel momento, e Draco ebbe appena il tempo di sorprendersi.  
Aveva avuto il sospetto che suo padre non sarebbe stato contento di sentirlo nominare _altri_ , ma poi quella frase era scivolata dietro alla prima, quasi trascinata…non aveva idea che il sollievo di Lucius scaturiva proprio da quanto si era lasciato sfuggire.  
  
Lucius Malfoy aveva una paura _folle_ che Draco disdegnasse altri contatti… a parte i _loro_.  
Aveva una paura tremenda, che a volte lo paralizzava… di averlo… distrutto. La aveva ancora, adesso per esempio stava montando di nuovo sotto quella sua _deprecabile_ eccitazione. Non aveva quasi fatto caso alla prima cosa che Draco aveva detto.  
Fu lì lì per chiedergli come stesse andando con quella ragazza, poi Draco glielo disse. Sembrava corrucciato.  
“Non… non ti arrabbiare padre, ma ecco lei mi…ha toccato un po’ anche _dietro_ ”  
“Arrabbiarmi? Figurati! _Devi frequentare chi vuoi, Draco…_ ”  
Proruppe Lucius in un sussurro, mentre la sua mano destra - la sua _maledetta_ mano destra scendeva a massaggiare il rigonfiamento dell’eccitazione del ragazzo attraverso i vestiti. Forse aveva esagerato, d’accordo… non voleva che Draco frequentasse dei nati babbani o dei babbani, questo no, che Salazar li scampasse da una simile disgrazia!  
Ma il sollievo che ora gli invadeva il petto aveva qualcosa di così _potente_ e consolatorio che neppure quel pensiero ebbe il potere di turbarlo.  
  
_Va bene così, é giusto che frequenti altre persone, più che giusto. Frena questa maledetta gelosia, seppelliscila adesso._   
La sua mano continuava a muoversi dolcemente, anche se quel sollievo assumeva tinte amare, adesso.  
Draco era arrossito, le sue labbra erano schiuse… il suo sguardo vagò sull’alta figura inarcata su di lui, sulle sue ampie spalle.  
A Lucius parve di intuire il corso dei suoi pensieri, ed in effetti non si era sbagliato.  
“Proviamo…”  
  
* * *  
  
“Mi sento un po’ in imbarazzo…”  
Draco era nudo, la sua agile figura pallida, appena acerba spiccava contro la penombra intima di quella stanza dalle tende tirate.  
Lucius era sotto di lui, non gli aveva permesso di _toccarlo_ a sua volta… ma la mano del ragazzo si era stretta su di lui per alcuni secondi.  
Le mani di Lucius gli afferrarono i fianchi, sbilanciandolo leggermente in avanti, contro il suo collo teso.  
Draco gli rimandò uno sguardo liquido, pieno di torpore. Emise un breve gemito quando i suoi fianchi si avvicinarono al volto affilato dell’uomo sotto di se’. Aveva cuscini sotto il collo, Lucius.  
Poi sentì le sue _labbra_ in un timido, indugiante contatto.  
Lasciò andare un sospiro che era più un rantolo, Draco e i suoi fianchi si tesero inconsciamente in avanti.  
Sentì le dita di Lucius serrarsi sui suoi fianchi, tirarlo ancora un po’ verso di se’. Draco colse un guizzo in quegli occhi grigi mentre il suo ventre piatto si inarcava, ora vedeva la fronte cerea muoversi sotto di se’… fu nella sua _gola_ e un gran brivido gli attraversò le reni, la dove Lucius lo teneva stretto con tutte e due le mani.  
Vide la fronte sollevarsi, allontanarsi da lui, sentì aria sulla propria eccitazione pulsante…ora quelle dita affondante nelle reni lo _dirigevano_ , facendolo oscillare come uno stelo d’erba al vento ed era così che Draco si sentiva, in quel momento.  
Lucius impresse ai suoi fianchi un po’ ossuti un movimento secco, che aveva il risultato di _spingerlo_ verso il suo calore, accogliendolo con quei suoi rapidi tocchi di _lingua_.  
Poi Lucius si bloccò, la sua fronte scomparve, e Draco vide solo capelli chiarissimi… poi sentì la carezza umida delle sue labbra e del suo profilo lungo l’interno delle cosce, in quel punto _sotto_ la base del sesso che lo faceva sempre sussultare quando veniva sforato in _momenti come quello_.  
Le sue mani si aggrapparono alle spalle che Draco si ritrovava tra le ginocchia, serrandosi quasi.  
Lucius riemerse con un rapido sospiro pieno di una mollezza tremenda, e Draco colse in un lampo le sue labbra pallide, mollemente schiuse… prima che Lucius imprimesse un altro strattone, piegando i gomiti e facendolo ripiombare contro di se’.  
Ora oscillava, avanti e indietro, guidato da quelle mani, ma non c’era più passività in lui, contraeva i lombi producendo egli stesso quel movimento secco, dolce, regolare.  
Draco contrasse i lombi, sentì le natiche irrigidirsi, sospingere avanti la sua eccitazione.  
Lucius emise una serie di sbuffi anelanti, e a Draco parve che quel suono si srotolasse come una vibrazione tremenda nell’aria immobile della stanza…  
Draco si ritrovò ad imprimere un ritmo secco, regolare ai propri fianchi, il suo corpo era un arco esile, bruciante nella penombra… Lucius gli veniva incontro con il collo e il volto ora, facendo sussultare le ombre che si raccoglievano dietro la sua schiena, i suoi capelli ondeggiavano furiosamente. Le sue dita ghermivano i fianchi scarni del ragazzo.  
La parola che suo padre aveva usato prima si delineò nella mente di Draco come se una mano l’avesse scolpita, mentre avvertiva un fremito nelle spalle e lungo la schiena che lo faceva inarcare indietro con un sospiro profondo…  
( _voglio che tu mi fotta_ )  
aveva detto, e…  
( _la bocca_ )  
Draco si riscosse, lo sentì arrivare come una scudisciata di sublime profondità e dolcezza mentre quasi perdeva l’equilibrio, scivolando con le ginocchia sul copriletto, si rese conto di essere ancora _dentro_ di lui, fece per ritrarsi, ma l’altro non glielo consentì, e d’altra parte lui non ci mise affatto convinzione. Si sentì _esplodere_ avvolto da pareti brucianti, schiuse per lui.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Ma c’era qualcosa, che doveva trovare una voce, aveva riempito la mente di Draco, lavorato in sordina.  
Ora mentre era steso al fianco di suo padre e vedeva l’erezione di lui ancora intatta e silenziosamente ignorata nei suoi abiti mai tolti Draco sentì di non potersi più trattenere.  
Ormai era sera, tra poco avrebbero dovuto scendere a cena…  
“ _Io ti voglio. In quel… in quel modo là._.”  
E sapeva _quale_ modo, Lucius, ma saperlo lo uccideva.  
Le parole di Draco si srotolarono quiete, in un sussurro.  
Lucius si mosse appena, strizzandogli un po’ la spalla sinistra.  
Draco era ancora abbandonato contro il suo fianco, ora lo scrutava pensoso, però, dall’ombra.  
“Non posso essere io, Draco.”  
Lo sentì dire il ragazzo e qualcosa, di molto simile al puro dispetto gli si gonfiò inaspettatamente nel petto.  
“Perché no?”  
Proruppe… Lucius fu lì lì per voltarsi, il suo viso si era fatto rigido.  
Poi si mosse, aveva l’intenzione di alzarsi forse ma Draco non glielo permise.  
La sua mano sottile scattò contro il suo basso ventre, prima che l’uomo potesse dire qualsiasi cosa.  
Lucius emise un _rantolo_ e ricadde con la schiena sul letto.  
Ora poteva vedere la figura snella di Draco, dritta per metà sul letto, ma i contorni del suo volto pallido erano in ombra. Lucius non ne coglieva lineamenti, o espressione. Quella mano, quella mano sul suo basso ventre…. sulla sua _vergogna_ …  
“Non adesso.”  
_E se fosse dipeso da lui, mai_ aggiunse mentalmente Lucius, poi sentì le dita di Draco far scorrere la chiusura dei suoi pantaloni.  
Colse la sua testa bionda calare su di se’…  
“No…”  
Ma era tra le sue mani, vivo caldo e pulsante ed in netto contrasto con le sue parole.  
“Va tutto bene.”  
Sentì soffiare Draco, dolcemente… poi le sue _mani_ e le sue _labbra_ , e _fai schifo, Lord Malfoy fai veramente schifo…_ ma questo dilaniava la mente di Lucius silenziosamente, e cavava lacrime invisibili dagli angoli dei suoi occhi, nel buio.  
Forse Draco si avvide di qualcosa, forse no, o forse lo sentì nell’aria anche se lui non singhiozzava, e non emetteva un fiato.  
  
“Va tutto bene perché io _ti amo_.”  
  
Fu allora che a Lucius sfuggì un singhiozzo, ma lo soffocò premendo il volto nella federa del cuscino.


	7. And then, my world explodes

**And then, my world explodes**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Che significa, _ci sarà un processo e resterà ad Azkaban?_ ” Draco quasi non si accorse di gridare, ma il suono stridulo della sua stessa voce gli ghiacciò il sangue. Creò una eco distorta, bizzarra che gli rimbalzò addosso come ad irriderlo.  
Sua madre era lì, in piedi, gli occhi lucidi, terrorizzati. Non gli rispondeva.  
Immagini come lampi attraversavano la mente di Draco, immagini _crudeli_.  
Troppo crudeli.  
L’ultima volta che aveva visto suo padre… era _nudo e gemente, sopra di lui, i capelli chiari contro il volto nell’attimo in cui si sono appartenuti l’un l’altro, completamente e totalmente_.  
  
  
Finalmente, la voce di Narcissa rompe il silenzio, e quella donna sta dimostrando tutta la sua forza in quei giorni, Draco lo sente, lo sa…Draco deve imporsi di restare _calmo_ di non cedere al panico.   
  
  
“Sono rimasti bloccati nella camera della Morte, loro… lo sai, c’è un incantesimo anti-smaterializzazione, laggiù. Li hanno catturati e… la Profezia si è rotta.” Draco _non_ lo sapeva, naturalmente ma questo non importava adesso, quella informazione inutile gli scivolò addosso, in altri momenti avrebbe avuto forse il potere di irritarlo, lui si infuriava sempre quando qualcuno gli faceva notare che _non sapeva_ qualcosa, era un lato del suo carattere.  
Adesso nella sua testa c’era altro, ben altro.  
Deglutì. Aveva la gola foderata di chiodi e lacrime. Ovunque guardasse, l’assenza di suo padre gridava, sembrava prorompere da quella finestra socchiusa in fondo al salotto, sembrava prendersi gioco di lui danzando nei riflessi di luce sul pavimento e i ritratti dei quadri.  
Poi Narcissa fece un gesto con la mano, Draco vice che la donna gli porgeva un giornale.  
Era la gazzetta del profeta, Draco allungò una mano tremante per prenderla… e la _verità_ gli venne sbattuta davanti agli occhi in caratteri cubitali.  
Volto e nome di suo padre in un lungo articolo che seguiva quello sul ritorno di Voldemort.  
_I Mangiamorte catturati erano in tutto…._  
  
Ma la pagina ballava di fronte i suoi occhi. Draco ricacciò indietro le lacrime con forza.  
Narcissa era ancora di fronte a lui, tesa come sul punto di scattare, bastava guardarla in volto per capire che probabilmente non aveva chiuso occhio tutta la notte.  
Il suo sguardo saettò sul volto del figlio, e a Draco parve che lei volesse muoversi… forse abbracciarlo… Draco rimase immobile, sfogliò con mano rigida il resto del giornale, si _obbligò_ a sopprimere quelle maledette lacrime.  
Narcissa non si mosse.  
  
Lui rimase immobile, era cresciuto di diversi centimetri durante gli ultimi tempi, la sua figura si era allungata, i tratti del suo volto erano più spigolosi.  
Un riflesso del sole pomeridiano danzò sulla sua figura rigida nel completo nero di alta sartoria. Poi, con uno scatto il ragazzo gettò il giornale sul tavolo.  
Inspirò a fondo, un suono umido, nel quale si scorgeva chiaro il fantasma delle lacrime evitate per un pelo. Dal tavolo il giornale strillava la verità, proprio non voleva tacere.  
_Bene_.  
  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
“S-sei felice, Draco? Voglio dire è tutto a posto?”  
La voce di sua madre era un treno che minacciasse di deragliare e travolgerlo, il suo volto pallido sembrava gonfio, Narcissa aveva forse avuto qualche notte di riposo… ma non troppe ore di sonno, perché i suoi occhi erano ancora arrossati. Draco l’aveva stretta a se’, l’aveva cullata nelle proprie braccia, le aveva detto mille volte che si sentiva _orgoglioso, non c’era per lui onore più grande e che si sentiva benissimo, non vedeva l’ora di cominciare, non vedeva l’ora di veder correre il sangue_.  
Il segno sul suo braccio bruciava un po’, dopo tutto non erano passati neanche tre giorni da quando aveva ricevuto il marchio.  
Lo sguardo di Draco saettò per una frazione di secondo sulla manica della camicia… da lì a una settimana avrebbe fatto ritorno ad Hogwarts, ma quest’anno _non sarebbe_ stato come tutti gli altri.  
Quest’anno Draco aveva un compito da svolgere. Il suo cervello cercava di vincere il terrore, infilava piani e strategie in rapida successione. Non importava che quei progetti fossero assurdi, uno meno destinato al successo dell’altro perché lui. Draco _doveva riuscire nel suo compito anche a costo della vita_. Se falliva, o se per ipotesi si fosse rifiutato in partenza, non avrebbe mai più rivisto suo padre perché…  
Voldemort… lo avrebbe ucciso.  
Se riusciva… allora forse c’era una speranza.  
Draco Malfoy cercava disperatamente di non pensare ad Albus Silente.  
Avrebbe lottato con un mago di cui perfino Voldemort aveva paura, lottato per uccidere.  
Da qualunque punto guardasse la cosa… Draco si vedeva già morto.  
Non aveva idea di dove fosse stata sua madre, la notte prima, non aveva ancora idea del Voto Infrangibile che aveva stretto con Severus Snape e per un istante, solo per un istante Narcissa fu sul punto di _dirglielo_ lì, in quella stanza che Draco occupava dall’età di tre anni. Se il ragazzo avesse alzato gli occhi sul viso di sua madre in quel momento avrebbe sicuramente colto dalla sua espressione che c’era qualcosa lì lì per uscirle di bocca. Avrebbe certamente chiesto _cosa c’è madre_ e lei glielo avrebbe detto.  
Ma Draco era di spalle, sistemava le ultime cose prima della scuola e non si voltò verso sua madre. Lei lo salutò con una piccola carezza sulla guancia, dunque uscì.  
Quella sera Narcissa andò a letto più sollevata, e riuscì a dormire. Snape glielo avrebbe detto… Snape avrebbe fornito il suo aiuto, Snape avrebbe vegliato su Draco.  
  
  
Draco attese che sua madre fosse uscita dalla stanza per aprire cautamente l’armadio.  
Tolse quasi di fretta una giacca lunga, dal taglio austero e decisamente troppo ampia di spalle per lui.  
Senza pensare se la strinse al petto e vi affondò il viso.  
Inalò a pieni polmoni, _pretendendo_ il suo odore qui, adesso, subito.  
La mancanza gli stritolò impietosa le visceri… il fantasma della presenza di suo padre era troppo debole, l’odore della colonia svanito ma Draco continuava ad abbracciare quella giacca vuota.  
A volte apriva il suo armadio ( sentendosi ogni giorno che passava più vicino alla follia) e immergeva a lungo il volto nelle camicie e nei mantelli.  
Una volta sua madre lo aveva anche visto, e le era sfuggito un piccolo singhiozzo.  
Draco si era voltato come un ladro colto sul fatto, richiudendosi l’armadio alle spalle…ma sua madre non poteva immaginare il perché della stranissima _vergogna_ che leggeva in quell’istante sul suo volto, ed aveva pensato che suo figlio volesse solo mostrarsi forte, e di averlo colto in imbarazzo in un momento di…debolezza.  
Certo, in parte era anche così.  
_In parte_.  
  
  
Draco si infilò a letto presto, quella sera. Mancava solo una settimana e poi avrebbe dovuto iniziare ad agire, lui il Mangiamorte infiltrato ad Hogwarts, il più giovane mai esistito. Chiuse gli occhi su quella casa che urlava ferocemente l’assenza di suo padre, e scivolò in un sonno ancora denso di lacrime non versate.  
  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
C’era un effetto collaterale che Draco non aveva calcolato, quando era infine salito sull’Espresso per Hogwarts con la sua divisa nuova addosso.  
Nel tempo intercorso tra la cattura dei Mangiamorte nella camera della Morte e l’inizio del nuovo anno scolastico era diventato _chiaro_ chi fosse lui, chi fossero i Malfoy.  
Chiaro, almeno per alcuni. Draco salutò Blaise Zabini, che lo squadrò con occhi amichevoli - dall’alto perché era decisamente più imponente di Draco - e un po’ preoccupati. Vide quegli occhi scuri scattare a destra per una frazione di secondo, poi Blaise lo condusse verso uno scompartimento. Draco colse acuti bisbiglii dal punto all sue spalle in cui gli occhi di Blaise erano scivolati. Un gruppetto di ragazzi lo fissava cercando di non averne l’aria, e bisbigliava fittamente.  
  
  
“…Ci _scoperà_ anche con suo padre, Merlino benedetto…”  
“Ma và, si sarà trattato solo di lavoretti di mano…”  
“Avete visto che _faccia_ …”  
“Senti, a me hanno sempre messo i brividi tutti e due.”  
  
  
  
Draco Malfoy ignorò la conversazione sussurrata che si svolgeva alle sue spalle. Lui non avrebbe neanche dovuto essere lì, e di sicuro a quei tre sarebbe venuto un infarto se fosse sbucato proprio adesso, da dietro l’alto scaffale della biblioteca.   
Ma aveva altro a cui pensare, Draco e si era scoperto impermeabile a quelle chiacchiere. C’era qualcosa che assorbiva tutto il suo impegno adesso, che gli impediva anche di fare i compiti e di prestare attenzione alle lezioni. Perché dai, chi avrebbe fatto caso a voti, qualifiche… esami una volta che l’Oscuro Signore fosse salito al potere? Era tutta una messa in scena. Una messa in scena cruciale, va bene questo Draco lo concedeva a Snape.  
Ma in fondo, pur sempre di farsa si trattava.  
Il ragazzo, decisamente più scarno nel suo completo scuro e più pallido che mai si caricò in braccio due pesanti tomi, e per un attimo la conversazione alle sue spalle si interruppe. Ora non poteva sentire ciò che dicevano, Draco. Anche quella vecchia storia era alita alla ribalta, Hogwarts non l’aveva dimenticata, dopo tutto. “Ha _detto_ a Smith che gli era piaciuto e che era stato fantastico! Io c’ero, me lo ricordo. Che _schifo_ spero che buttino via la chiave!”  
La mano destra di Draco scese alla bacchetta, per poco i libri non gli scivolarono via. Era paonazzo, respirava a stento ma _riuscì a controllarsi_.  
Una messa in scena cruciale.  
Al diavolo Snape, ci mancava lui e quel suo maledetto Voto!  
Non aveva bisogno di nessuno, lui, Draco. Non aveva bisogno di aiuto, poteva farcela.  
Anche a sopportare senza battere ciglio… “Se avesse un po’ di decenza si ritirerebbe, ecco cosa. Ma non hanno neanche un briciolo di pudore… mostrarsi in pubblico dopo che suo padre è finito ad Azkaban, con quello che ha combinato…d’altra parte uno che _scopa suo figlio_ …”  
Anche _questo_.  
Draco si decise ad uscire allo scoperto con i libri in mano e a qualcuno andò di traverso il respiro, ora alle sue spalle ogni mormorio era cessato, ma Draco non si voltò a guardare. Dopo tutto non aveva tempo da perdere in chiacchiere, _lui_.  
  
  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
Lo schiocco fu secco e bruciante, e per un attimo Draco smise di respirare.  
Poi la donna che Narcissa aveva colpito così, in pieno giorno in una via affollata gridò qualcosa, ma Draco si catapultò tra lei e sua madre senza pensarci su una seconda volta.   
Lui ormai era più alto di sua madre, ed era anche più alto di questa donna inferocita che li guardava con disgusto e un sorrisetto venefico. Draco trascinava sua madre per un braccio, numerose teste si stavano voltando…  
  
“Che cosa c’è, ho detto solo la _verità_! Mezza Hogwarts ne parla non lo sapevi? _Su col morale, signora Malfoy presto tornerete sicuramente a divertirvi tutti e tre assieme! Marito e figlio al tuo servizio, una sera nel letto di uno, quella dopo nel letto dell’altro oppure perché no, tutti assieme allegramente! Viva la purezza del sangue, no? Tanto si sa che te li SCOPI assieme, no?"_  
  
Parecchie teste si voltarono a quel grido, che scuoteva il silenzio della via.   
  
Mormorii tutto intorno....  
Narcissa si impose di nuovo un contegno rigido, ma Draco la sentì sussultare come se volesse di nuovo scagliarsi contro la donna, dovette fare forza col braccio per continuare a camminare tenendosela al fianco.  
Le compere di Natale durante le vacanze in quel clima ostile, freddo non erano state una buona idea. Sarebbe stato meglio mandare un elfo, ma c’erano visite che proprio non potevano essere delegate… e Draco aveva accompagnato sua madre.  
Mentre madre e figlio procedevano lungo la strada le teste dei passanti tornarono ad immergersi dei loro cupi affari… Draco svoltò con lei un vicolo secondario, sentendola tremare. Narcissa non parlava, il cervello di Draco minacciava semplicemente di esplodere.  
Non aveva sentito tutto ciò che sua madre e la donna si erano dette, ma _da quell'ultimo urlo, se n’era fatto una idea fin troppo precisa_.  
Si sforzò di rimanere impassibile… di concentrarsi sul problema Silente… perché l’armadio svanitore era quasi pronto, ma _tutti i suoi tentativi di far fuori Silente erano falliti_. E quel vecchio doveva morire, perché Draco si vedeva in piedi sul suo cadavere, trionfante, ad accogliere i Mangiamorte, gli amici di suo padre nella scuola con il Preside _già decisamente morto_.  
  
  
Narcissa lo strappò al corso dei suoi pensieri svincolandosi dalla sua stretta e mettendoglisi davanti.  
Si bloccarono… ora erano in una stradina buia, in fondo alla quale si scorgeva l’imbocco di Nocturne Alley.  
Gli occhi di Narcissa sfavillavano di pena… Draco si sentì la gola _bruciare_ sotto quegli occhi. “Ma come può la gente essere così disgustosa?”  
Stava per piangere, semplicemente, Narcissa, tutta la sua collera era svanita e c’era un dolore immenso in quegli occhi. Senza pensare, Draco la strinse a se’… non poteva sopportare quello sguardo.  
Respirò a fondo, cercando di calmarsi.  
  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
_Fallo, Draco, ora!_  
La voce di Bellatrix, sua zia lo incita… quasi ossessiva alle sue spalle ma Draco _non può_.  
Quel maledetto vecchio gli ha puntato addosso di peggio della bacchetta, gli ha puntato addosso la sua _compassione_.  
  
Non sta facendo niente per difendersi.  
Non ha neppure detto che Draco ha abbassato la bacchetta, prima dell’arrivo dei Mangiamorte.  
No, se ne sta lì, a fissarlo con quegli occhi lucidi e arresi, e Draco sente dentro di se’ che lo ammazzerebbe anche solo per fargli distogliere lo sguardo… deve farlo anzi, se vuole vivere… ma _non ci riesce_.  
Sta per piangere, finalmente, dopo mesi, la sua mano si è alzata di nuovo e tiene sotto tiro Silente, _perché deve, o non rivedrà mai più suo padre_ esplode nella sua mente come un fuoco d’artificio, ed è quel pensiero a farlo finalmente decidere, ma poi…  
  
“No.”  
  
La voce di Snape alle sue spalle, Draco sussulta, tutti quanti si voltano verso di lui, per un attimo dimenticano Silente, riverso a terra e stranamente pallido, disarmato da lui, Draco. L’unico a non essere minimamente sorpreso alla comparsa di Snape è proprio Silente e c’è qualcosa di strano in questo, di molto strano ma Draco non se ne renderà conto che molto più tardi, per adesso i suoi occhi sono incollati su Snape, e tutto il suo essere è un confuso scarabocchio di terrore.  
Poi Snape alza fulmineo il braccio, il lampo verde taglia l’aria _ed è fatta_.  
Albus Silente è morto.  
_Decisamene morto e guarda un po’ Draco, se ne vola giù dalla torre_.  
Intorno a lui esplodono grida di giubilo, qualcuno lo trascina con se’, forse sua zia, che sembra proprio euforica… per fortuna è buio, e nessuno vede le lacrime sul volto pallido ed affilato di Draco.  
  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
  
“Ti ho dato la libertà, Lucius non è forse abbastanza?”  
Le parole dell’Oscuro Signore sembravano essersi stampate a fuoco nella testa di Draco, ma Draco non aveva nemmeno più _paura_ di lui.  
Draco aveva visto finalmente suo padre varcare la porta di casa… stanco, pallido, dimagrito, con addosso il completo scuro ormai liso in cui era stato catturato tanto tempo prima che pendeva largo in alcuni punti e incubi negli occhi, Lucius non poteva neanche lontanamente immaginare quanto Draco lo trovasse bello in quel momento.  
Nei suoi occhi era baluginato qualcosa però, qualcosa di antico sovrapposto ad altro, una specie di _vergogna_ cocente, ma Draco gli era volato tra le braccia, gli aveva circondato le spalle con le braccia e lo aveva _baciato_ come se ne andasse della sua stessa vita… e qualunque cosa Lucius avesse avuto in mente di dire, qualunque cosa lo tormentasse, se la dimenticò su quelle labbra. 


	8. Last night of peace

**_Last night of peace_ **   


  
_“No, Draco... ti faccio male…” Draco aveva il fantasma di quelle parole in testa.  
Si agitava dentro di lui, non voleva lasciarlo in pace. Un pomeriggio, poco prima che Lucius partisse per quella maledetta missione del Ministero…  
Draco aveva afferrato la sua mano rigida, esitante e se l’era portata in un punto sotto il corpo, un punto ben preciso. Aveva tenuto stretto il polso di Lucius fissandolo dritto negli occhi… aveva sentito i muscoli di lui rilassarsi. Era ancora prima, molto prima che il mondo esplodesse, quando erano convinti che tutto potesse risolversi senza conseguenti pesanti per loro. Poi era venuta la voce, impastata di eccitazione di Lucius. Ti faccio male, aveva ripetuto ed aveva fatto per ritrarsi, ma Draco sapeva che non era per quello. Aveva visto terrore e dolore mescolati in parti uguali nello sguardo di suo padre.  
  
Aveva potuto scorgere in un lampo amaro e lucente i pensieri dentro la sua testa, per una frazione di secondo. Gli aveva fatto male quel che suo padre pensava di se’ stesso. In un lampo, Draco aveva assaporato sotto la lingua la distanza percorsa da quel primo giorno d’estate, da quell’odore di magnolia sulle dita della mano destra di Lucius… e questo aveva ridato forza alla sua mano. Alla fine Lucius era scivolato dentro di lui, in profondità, nel segreto della stanza di Draco, nel buio liquido delle ombre di quella ultima notte di vera pace._  
_  
Quasi un quarto d'ora prima, si trovavano nello studio grande, Draco era entrato silenziosamente, certo di torvare Lucius lì dentro. Aveva avuto solo bisogno di alzare lo sguardo su suo padre, guardandolo per una manciata di minuti perchè Lucius alzasse lo sguardo pallido e gli indirizzase una occhiata di intesa. Draco non aveva bisogno di dire niente, ormai.  
Aveva preso posto sulla poltrona quel pomeriggio, come altri... e Lucius si era alzato dopo un po', per venire con calma verso di lui.   
Quella volta Draco si era spogliato avendo cura di sollevare un po' le natiche dallo schienale della poltrona, esponendo le carni pallide al tocco silenzioso di Lucius. Le dita dell'uomo avevano sfiorato la sommità della sua erezione, e Draco lo aveva sentito dire che gli pareva andasse un po' meglio.   
Tanto meglio che potevano provare anche senza l'unguento. Quella volta, mentre era tra le lunghe dita di Lucius, Draco aveva fatto scivolare lentamente le dita sotto di se', perchè uno strano, nuovo calore dilagava nel suo corpo in quel punto segreto, che aveva scoperto da poco.  
Lucius aveva avuto per lui uno sguardo fugace, poi le sue dita avevano tirato dolcemente il suo frenulo in un gesto misurato, dolce, coprendone l'intera estensione senza forzare... e Draco aveva potuto constatare la nuova, gradita elasticità delle sue carni tese ed umide. Gli aveva provocatoun formicolio lungo la schiena, quella cosa.  
Aveva aumentato il ritmo con cui le dita della mano destra correvano dal perineo al solco tra le natiche, insistendo su un punto.   
Lucius lo aveva guardato ancora, poi gli aveva chiesto se era lì che la sua 'amica' lo aveva toccato, rimandando all'ultima volta che avevano parlato. Draco aveva annuito con un cenno secco del capo, le guance paonazze, incapace di replicare. Lucius non aveva aggiunto altro in merito, ma aveva fatto ancora quel movimento secco e delicato con le dita._  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Draco lo sentì rigido in modo quasi crudele, le sue gambe faticavano a flettersi. Ebbe bisogno di aiuto per stendersi sul letto, e Draco lo vide emettere un pesante sospiro.  
Suo padre appariva più rigido e segnato che mai, quasi estraneo alla sua stessa casa, quasi si fosse portato Azkaban fin dentro le mura del Manor.  
Il suo profilo era una macchia crudele contro lo sfarzoso cuscino ricamato, ma suo padre ebbe per lui un lampo dell’antica dolcezza quando Draco si inginocchiò per liberarlo delle scarpe.  
Quando il ragazzo le appoggiò in terra - dove caddero con un tonfo attuito - Lucius gli indirizzò un piccolo sorriso.  
Aveva abbracciato calorosamente sua madre, Narcissa aveva pianto a lungo sulla sua spalla mentre lui le accarezzava il centro della schiena. Era passata una settimana dal ritorno di Lucius da Azkaban.  
Quella era la prima volta che Draco e suo padre si trovavano veramente da soli, faccia a faccia.  
Erano le tre del mattino quando Draco aveva deciso di alzarsi per recuperare il manico di scopa che aveva lasciato in soggiorno - voleva averlo in camera a tutti i costi, sempre lui il suo manico di scopa - quando aveva visto la luce filtrare in una lama da sotto la porta chiusa dello studio.  
Non c’era stato bisogno che qualcuno gli dicesse che suo padre era dietro quella porta chiusa, probabilmente insonne, tormentato da incubi che faticavano a sparire.  
Lucius si era lasciato condurre nella sua stanza in silenzio, e nel tragitto dallo studio al secondo piano il suo volto si era come _scongelato_.  
Ora stava indossando un pigiama che aveva appellato dalla sua stanza da letto, se pure con gesti un po’ rigidi.  
Draco scivolò sotto le coperte, gli si accoccolò contro il fianco.  
Ora l’unica luce era quella che filtrava attraverso la tenda, veniva dal portico. Lasciavano sempre la luce accesa lì se non nel parco ormai.  
Draco sentì le braccia di suo padre muoversi, frusciare nel buio, Lucius gli circondò la schiena con il braccio grande e caldo. Draco inalò il suo odore, sentendosi invadere da un senso di _pace_ che aveva dell’assurdo, qualcosa che lo sorprese… non provava più niente del genere da troppo tempo era quasi una sensazione aliena.  
Nel buio, la mano destra di Lucius salì ad accarezzargli la guancia sotto l’occhio, piano, dolcemente, lentamente, con il pollice.  
Restarono a lungo così, senza parlare nel buio di quella notte carica di incertezze, col sole ben lontano dietro l’orizzonte e il sonno che giocava a mostrarsi per poi scomparire di nuovo.  
  
Poi, Draco mosse il ginocchio ed avvertì la dura sporgenza dell’erezione di Lucius disegnarsi lentamente contro di se’. Sulle labbra aveva ancora il sapore di quel bacio di una settimana prima, adesso aleggiava quasi nell’aria della stanza.  
La sua mano scese silenziosa, automaticamente…e Draco se la sentì afferrare con dolcezza.  
  
  
“No, Draco.”  
  
Lo sentì sussurrare dolcemente contro il suo profilo. La mano sulla guancia non smise di accarezzarlo, ma Draco sentì qualcosa di gelido flottargli all’improvviso nel sangue.  
Strinse le labbra, non parlò… Lucius gli teneva ancora il polso tra le dita.  
“Non è giusto. Tu devi… devi _vivere_. Avere una vita tua.”  
  
“Quella cosa sul mio braccio, quella non mi fa vivere. Non _tu_ ”.  
Forse aveva parlato un po’ duramente, ed a voce leggermente più alta di quanto desiderasse… la quiete sospesa della stanza buia era spezzata.  
  
Sentì Lucius muoversi, ma non c’era rabbia in lui, ne’ sdegno per quanto Draco aveva detto.  
  
“Oh, Draco…”  
  
Si era voltato, ora Draco aderiva al suo largo petto, il volto affondato in lui, contro il battito regolare del suo cuore.  
La voce di Lucius era incrinata, sembrava proprio sull’orlo delle lacrime… era la prima volta che Draco lo sentiva così, ne rimase assolutamente sgomento.  
Ma la sua erezione ora gli batteva sul ventre, dura e solida attraverso i vestiti.  
  
La mano di Lucius era scesa ad accarezzargli dolcemente la nuca, in un gesto che ora era quasi _doloroso_ … anche se suo padre non stringeva affatto.  
  
E ciò che era stato tornò con una potenza impietosa, terrificante… dilaniando tutto.  
Draco sentì il proprio corpo inarcarsi, cercare il calore di Lucius, premerglisi addosso. Poteva sentire il duro profilo della sua mascella, percepire le sue labbra socchiuse emettere un respiro tiepido, i suoi capelli ricadergli sul collo.  
Lucius emise un sospiro _doloroso_ … ma il suo bacino si tese in un arco, infrangendosi addosso al ragazzo proteso come una grande onda calda, in contrasto con la mollezza della stretta della sue braccia. Quel contatto era denso di parole, di ricordi, di echi, inviò a Draco un lungo brivido. Il ragazzo si abbandonò, vinto ora capelli che non poteva vedere coprivano il suo viso, il suo collo proteso.  
  
Gli parve di udire ancora Lucius mormorare qualcosa, ma ormai la sua voce era un soffio remoto, Draco non distinse parole…le mani che lo percorrevano erano avide, gli parvero bollenti, il modo in cui Lucius gli affondò il volto nel collo per inalare a pieni polmoni il suo odore lo fece gemere.  
  
Quella voce poteva anche essere incrinata dalla disperazione, poteva anche essere satura di tutto ciò che era accaduto… ma le braccia di Lucius che lo ghermivano raccontavano una storia diversa.  
  
“Draco…sono una creatura oscena, Draco…”  
  
Mai prima di allora suo padre aveva parlato così… Draco gli passò un braccio dietro la testa, dalla gola gli sfuggì un gemito simile al sussulto di un animale ferito, ora piangeva… mentre la sua mano destra liberava l’erezione di Lucius, facendosela aderire addosso, nuda calda e pulsante.  
  
“Anche io allora. Anche io.”  
  
Poi Draco gli si aggrappò alle ampie spalle e lo trascinò con se’, sentendoselo pesare addosso in tutta la sua altezza e peso, sentendolo sistemarsi per non gravargli addosso…lacrime tiepide e salate gli piovevano sul volto ora.  
Il suo peso addosso era l’unica realtà nel buio della stanza.  
Draco sollevò le cosce, gli si aggrappò ai fianchi. Lucius non disse più niente, ma Draco sentì qualcosa di umido laggiù… distinse il movimento delle dita che lo preparavano, schiudevano il suo ardore.  
  
Draco sentì qualcosa al centro del suo essere gonfiarsi, riempirlo, saettando come una corrente dolcissima dalla radice dei capelli alla pianta dei piedi.  
  
Come rispondendo a quella corrente, Lucius si mosse con decisione, entrandogli nel corpo in un unico colpo fluido delle reni.  
  
“Draco…”  
  
E ora piangeva calde lacrime sul suo collo.  
Draco le cercò con le labbra, le asciugò, sentì il loro sapore umido nel naso e nella gola.  
Ora gli teneva le mani ai lati della testa, avvertendo i suoi capelli chiari e morbidi sotto le dita.  
  
Era dentro di lui, nel profondo… la guerra poteva aspettare, il dolore poteva aspettare, il mondo intero poteva aspettare.  
  
Ora le _galssie_ confluivano nel muto oscillare del corpo di Lucius contro le sue reni contratte, sussultavano al ritmo delle sue gambe nude che sobbalzavano dolcemente, con le ginocchia piegate, appena rigide.  
  
Lucius ruppe in un ultimo singhiozzo, poi gli passò tutte e due le braccia dietro la schiena in un abbraccio che gridava tutta la sua _fame._  
  
  
“Voglio solo _te_ … non ho voluto che te, per tutto questo tempo.”  
“No, Draco… no no… _amore mio,_ no…”  
  
Ancora il fantasma delle lacrime, in quella voce rotta dal piacere… Draco le soffocò contro di se’, sentì Lucius emettere un altro sospiro liquido… poi lui si mosse, aggrappandosi saldamente, premendolo contro il letto.  
Il suo ritmo riempiva l’orizzonte, dentro e fuori, dentro e fuori, regolare, perfetto, assoluto… Draco ne fu travolto come da una musica dolcissima.  
I rapidi, rochi ansiti di suo padre creavano una sorta di strano contrappunto a quei suoi colpi secchi e fluidi, Draco sentì i muscoli del collo trasformarsi in corde dure… emise un alto, secco verso inarticolato mentre il suo corpo si serrava intorno alla presenza di suo padre.  
  
Lo percepì rilasciarsi, abbandonarsi come un nodo improvvisamente sciolto da mani misteriose.  
La gola di Lucius lambiva il suo collo adesso, mentre il suo respiro affannoso volava e volava, tornando poco a poco regolare.  
  
Draco abbassò le gambe, che gli inviarono fitte languide, mentre si abbandonava sotto il peso di Lucius.  
  
“Promettimi che avrai una vita tua, Draco…promettimelo.”  
  
Ma cosa si metteva a dire, adesso? Eppure quelle parole, quella voce appena un po’ roca avevano una sapore strano, quasi suonavano incolori, quella di Lucius era più una constatazione, assurdamente che una richiesta.  
La comprensione lambì per un attimo la mente di Draco, ma il torpore lo sommergeva, era più forte. Laggiù, nel suo corpo il seme era caldo. Draco consumava i residui della sua furiosa eccitazione, rodendola come gli ultimi tizzoni di un incendio impietoso, fino ad annullarla.  
  
“Va bene… _se ci sarai anche tu_.”  
Gli rispose con voce già impastata di sonno.  
Lucius non replicò, ma lo cinse ancora, forte, girandosi su un fianco e trascinandolo dolcemente con se.


	9. One big happy family

** One big happy family **

  
  
Astoria Greengrass proveniva da una delle più antiche famiglie di maghi purosangue di Inghilterra. Come Draco, se l’era vista veramente brutta durante l’ultima guerra. A differenza di Draco, lei non nutriva più la minima fiducia in ciò che avevano difeso determinate famiglie di purosangue nel corso degli ultimi anni.  
Astoria aveva occhi chiari dal taglio leggermente obliquo, capelli di un biondo vagamente tendente al rosso e una bocca alla quale non piaceva starsene zitta.  
Draco aveva difeso strenuamente il suo _segreto_ per tutto quel tempo… pensava che avrebbe potuto continuare anche adesso che la guerra era finita e si stava lentamente tornando alla ‘normalità’.  
Lucius dopo tutto ea sopravvissuto, e gli era stato offerto di collaborare con l’ufficio Auror in quanto conoscitore esperto delle forme di magia oscura più proibita.  
Suo padre aveva accettato di buon grado, e Draco poteva vedere la sua espressione altera piena di qualcosa di luminoso e duro, simile alla gratitudine.  
Era felice di essere sopravvissuto, era felice e grato di aver scampato Azkaban, era… felice di poter continuare a vivere in quella sua sfarzosa dimora scivolando nel letto di Draco senza particolari intoppi.  
  
Erano trascorsi quasi due anni di relativa pace e serenità, poi nella vita di Draco era entrata Astoria, quella ragazzetta smilza, con lo sguardo penetrante e la fastidiosa tendenza a dire sempre la sua in ogni occasione.  
Eppure… Draco si sentiva bene al suo fianco.  
Astoria poteva essere intransigente e testarda, ma non era mai irragionevole. Sapeva ascoltare, e soprattutto lei e Draco riuscivano a passare lunghe ore insieme senza che nessuno dei due avvertisse minimamente lo scorrere del tempo. Avevano iniziato a frequentarsi e Lucius non aveva avuto niente di che ridire, anzi aveva ammiccato nella direzione di suo figlio… con un guizzo fugace in fondo allo sguardo pallido.  
  
  
Draco ricordava quel ‘devi avere una vita tua’ di molti anni prima e ricordava di averglielo promesso.  
  
Finalmente, una sera di settembre, Astoria accettò il suo invito a pranzo.  
Non era un semplice pranzo, ma una di quelle occasioni in cui tutta la famiglia - tutti i sopravvissuti anzi- si incontravano. Occasione ufficiale mascherata da invito innocente, insomma.  
  
Ora Draco inviava occhiate in tralice ad Astoria, che sedeva alla sua destra sotto l’elegante lampadario a gocce del salone. La ragazza aveva appena finito di parlare, ora si stava concentrando sul dolce. Indossava un atto verde scuro dalle maniche lunghe che dava al suo volto e ai suoi capelli riflessi vagamente acquatici. Di fronte a se’ aveva Lucius, il quale non si stava concentrando sul cibo ma la squadrava con gli occhi ridotti a fessure.  
  
Draco conosceva quello sguardo, fin troppo bene.  
Lucius la stava soppesando e Draco sapeva esattamente il perché quella volta.  
Alla sola menzione della parola ‘purosangue’, Astoria aveva ribattuto con tranquillità che ‘le pareva ci fossero infine cose più importanti da considerare in una persona.’  
  
A giudicare dall’espressione di Lucius, non doveva essergli piaciuta nemmeno un po’ quell’uscita.  
_Oh certo, Voldemort era caduto, la sua follia dispersa da tempo al vento… ma affermare che lo stato di sangue di una persona non ha tutta questa importanza di fronte a Lucius Malfoy?  
Astoria, Astoria…_  
  
Draco ebbe seriamente paura di una replica aspra di suo padre in quel momento, ne ebbe paura più che mai.  
Era quasi certo che Lucius stesse aprendo bocca per ribattere qualcosa di tagliente… ma Lucius non lo fece.  
Cambiò abilmente discorso invece, dirigendosi verso le lontane vacanze di Natale.  
Draco ebbe per suo padre una occhiata piena d’ansia, che lui non ricambiò. Neppure Astoria tornò sul discorso. Non voleva litigare con il padre di Draco specialmente davanti a lui: sapeva che quei due erano molto uniti, lo leggeva in ogni gesto e parola di Draco. Da quel momento lei e Lucius continuarono a trattarsi con una sorta di strana, cauta deferenza che somigliava tanto a ghiaccio incrinato.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Astoria Greengrass continuava ad essere invitata a pranzo con regolarità, certe volte anche a cena… da parte loro i Grengrass avevano replicato l’invito un paio di volte.  
_Tutto procedeva per il meglio, no?_ Eppure Draco avvertiva una certa tensione nelle ultime settimane.  
Era come il lento tendersi di una corda inesorabile, che diventasse via via più prossima allo spezzarsi.  
Non litigavano, ne’ niente del genere lui e Astoria. Avevano avuto un paio di piacevoli rendez-vous sotto le lenzuola, anzi negli ultimi mesi.  
Eppure Draco percepiva quella nota acida, discordante.  
Non veniva nemmeno da Lucius, ora si comportava sempre in modo molto carino e pacato, evitando saggiamente di sfiorare certi argomenti di fronte ad Astoria.  
Allora cos’era?  
Veniva da _lei_. Ecco, mentre Astoria posava la sua tazza sul tavolino, proprio di fronte a sua madre e a Lucius che invece sorbiva ancora il caldo liquido ambrato con espressione assolutamente tranquilla… gli occhi di lei si fecero duri, così duri e impenetrabili e a Draco parve che stesse per mettersi a piangere, o per alzarsi di scatto. Ma il momento passò fugace come una specie di grande ombra vaga, e forse, pensò Draco _mi sto immaginando tutto_.  
Non c’era alcuna freddezza e alcun segreto tra di loro tranne che… _naturalmente Astoria non sapeva assolutamente niente di lui e suo padre.  
_Nessuno al mondo avrebbe mai dovuto sapere niente di quella storia, se volevano continuare a vivere in pace, se non volevano che il mondo gli scoppiasse in volto come una bomba.__  
  
Quali che fossero i rapporti tra lui ed Astoria… c’era questo _segreto_ ad increspare perennemente il fondo dei suoi pensieri. __Nessuno deve sapere._  
_   
  
Allora non si stava sognando tutto. Astoria si era alzata per andare in bagno, e non aveva mai più fatto ritorno nel salottino. Per puro caso, Draco intercettò la sua figura in giardino. Voleva smaterializzarsi, andarsene? Sembrava propio di si, risaliva il cancello verso il dialetto.  
Scusandosi con gli altri, Draco si mise a camminare a passo svelto, poi a correre per coprire la distanza che li separava, dalla porta di casa al cancello.  
Arrivò appena in tempo, ansimando pesantemente, ed agguantandola forse appena troppo forte per un braccio.  
  
Astoria si voltò e Draco… spalancò lentamente la bocca. Era in lacrime.  
Imediatamente la parte più irrazionale della sua mente scattò.  
_Vi ha scoperti, cosa credete. Potrai forse darla a bere a tua madre che ormai è talmente tanto assuefatta da risultare cieca, visto che ti conosce da quando dovevano ancora spuntarti i primi denti…ma se pensi di averla data a bere a lei, sei pazzo, Draco. Infatti adesso se ne sta andando. Vedi?  
_   
Deglutendo, con la gola secca e il cervello ridotto ad una piovra piena di tentacoli assassini, Draco si sforzò di guardarla in volto.  
  
Era sconvolta. Che cosa _diavolo_ …?  
  
“Astoria, sei turbata per qualcosa? Qualcuno ha fatto…”  
Ma lei scosse con vigore la testa. Alzò ancora giochi lucidi su di lui, occhi colmi di una disperazione che lo straziò, lo ferì come un pugno. Conosceva… dove aveva già visto quell’espressione?  
  
“Me ne vado prima che tu mi cacci.”  
“Ma che cosa stai dicendo?” Draco era semplicemente incredulo.  
“Io… credimi, se ti dicessi cosa mi gira in testa negli ultimi tempi, cosa penso sempre più spesso saresti tu a cacciarmi, e senza volermi più rivedere.”  
Ora lei aveva abbassato gli occhi, lacrime amare piovevano dalle sue ciglia scurendo il davanti del suo abito.  
Draco la trascinò in un punto più appartato del giardino, continuando a scrutarla. Non capiva…  
“Ma Astoria, lo sai che non farei mai una cosa del genere. Come ti viene in mente che possa cacciarti così, come un elfo domestico disobbediente? Se c’è qualcosa che ti turba puoi dirmelo…”  
  
Ed improvvisamente, la testa di lei scattò, i suoi occhi furono dentro quelli di Draco… pieni di una disperazione resa opaca e furiosa dalle lacrime.  
  
“E va bene” Sibilò lei con voce rotta , indietreggiando appena. Era sulla difensiva, c’era una strana, assurda nota tagliente nella sua voce… eppure continuava a piangere.  
  
“ _Io…a volte in passato ho pensato a certe cose, lo ammetto. Solo così, però quasi per scherzo. Ma da quando… da quando vi vedo insieme…_.”  
  
Il respiro di Draco, semplicemente, si arrestò prima che lui potesse esalarlo.  
Dovette imporsi di deglutire ancora, di continuare a respirare. Un rumore sordo, ronzante gli riempiva all’improvviso la testa.  
  
“Insomma io ti immagino con tuo padre. Ti immagino…non farmelo dire… ti immagino a letto, sui divani, su…e mi eccita da morire, ecco! Oddio!”  
  
La sua voce deragliò, si spense sopraffatta dal pianto, ora lei vi dava libero sfogo con il volto nascosto dalle mani, la schiena e le spalle che sobbalzavano bruscamente.  
  
Draco si impose di non barcollare, ma era difficile, gli sembrava di dover imparare a camminare di nuovo.  
Arrivò fino a lei, poi le prese lentamente i polsi nella stretta delle lunghe dita chiare.  
Le scoprì piano il volto, cercando il suo sguardo.  
Poi la chiamò, dolcemente, sommessamente perché lei non sembrava voler staccare gli occhi da terra, anche a costo della vita.  
“Astoria…” Al sentir pronunciare il suo nome una seconda volta, finalmente lei alzò lo sguardo pieno di vergogna.  
“Va tutto bene. Non mi hai detto niente di cui tu debba vergognarti. Va tutto bene.”  
Disse lentamente Draco, mentre una parte della sua mente sbraitava: _sei pazzo, adesso sarà lei a fuggire a gambe levate!  
_ Ma non fu così.  
Astoria si calmò, si asciugò il volto, piano piano nell’abbraccio di Draco i suoi singhiozzi si esaurirono.  
  
La lasciò andare sentendosi dentro un misto strano di sensazioni, Draco. La lasciò tornare a casa perché era troppo sconvolta per tornare dentro, effettivamente. Ma le parole di lei gli giravano ancora in testa.  
L’aria della sera sembrava così leggera, così pesante, così piena di stupore.  
  
A sua madre Draco raccontò che Astoria aveva avuto un malessere ed era stata costretta a tornare di corsa a casa.  
Narcissa gli indirizzo un sorrisetto malizioso, ma non replicò.  
A Lucius, però Draco disse la verità, quella sera nello studio principale del Manor che conosceva ormai a memoria da così tanti anni.  
Lucius lo guardò per qualche secondo con il pallido volto allungato pervaso da una espressione quasi solenne.  
I suoi occhi luccicavano quasi nella penombra, Draco si sentì travolgere da qualcosa di acuto e pungente.  
Lucius non era andato in bestia, non lo stava coprendo di domande, non…  
“Pensi che la sposerai?”  
Draco alzò di scatto il collo, smise di giocherellare con una piuma di pavone che aveva preso da un vaso ornamentale poco distante.  
Colto alla sprovvista dalla domanda, sule labbra gli spuntò un sorriso sottile.  
“Si, ecco… sarebbe la moglie ideale, no?”  
Rispose un po’ interdetto, continuando a scrutare Lucius in volto.  
Ma quando suo padre aprì bocca, non fu per parlare del suo possibile matrimonio.  
“Ha detto che si _eccita_. Ci ha pensato da sola, chissà per quanto tempo il pensiero l’ha tormentata… ”  
Mormorò con voce sommessa, passando la mano sul bordo della scrivania. Poi, a tradimento trafisse Draco con lo sguardo. Un sorriso obliquo increspava le sue labbra, adesso.  
“Lo sai cosa potrebbe significare questo, Draco?”  
Draco spalancò lentamente la bocca, stupito… troppe volte in un giorno, già due aveva assunto quella espressione da idiota, da pesce lesso, ma questa era niente in confronto a prima.  
“Cosa… ma….”  
“Sarebbe molto utile a spezzare il ghiaccio. Come vedi non le sono molto simpatico, ma alla luce di quanto mi hai appena detto…sempre se tu sei d’accordo, s’intende.”  
Ora Lucius lo squadrava dubbioso.  
“Io…certo che lo sono.”  
Che cosa diavolo aveva appena detto?  
“A patto che sia tu, come dire a tirare fuori l’argomento. Anche se non so proprio cosa succederà, secondo me scapperà davvero a gambe levate. Altro che paura di essere cacciata e allora saremo nei guai, lo sai vero? Potrebbe raccontarlo e… e…”  
Ma la replica di Lucius lo sorprese, ancora una volta. Il suo sguardo era remoto, pensoso.  
“Se la mia intuizione è giusta, Draco… non credo proprio che fuggirà.”  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Lucius era ancora un abile uomo politico, dopo tutto. Non era stato difficile per lui far recapitare un invito ad Astoria per il tè delle cinque della settimana prossima. Draco le aveva riferito la notizia… lei sembrava più calma, ma al sentirsi invitare così qualcosa di tagliente luccicò in fondo al suo sguardo. Qualcosa di tagliente che scottava. Lì per lì Draco fu assolutamente certo che avrebbe rifiutato, ma poi…  
“Ci sarò.”  
Draco le sorrise, passandole le dita sulla guancia.  
  
Avevano preso il tè in uno dei salotti del Manor che venivano sempre utilizzati per l’occasione, e poi…Lucius si era alzato, nel suo elegante completo verde scuro, annunciando che in biblioteca c’era qualcosa di molto interessante che Draco ed Astoria avrebbero sicuramente gradito.  
Draco gli indirizzò una mezza occhiata densa di significato, Narcissa, che stava parlando con la madre di Astoria ed era persa in una reminiscenza quanto mai prolissa dei tempi della scuola alzò il volto pallido sul marito.  
“Hai intenzione di iniziare a tediarli da subito, caro?” Disse con un guizzo ironico nella voce.  
Lucius le sorrise. un sorriso vacuo, lento. “Assolutamente.” Poi si rivolse a Draco, il suo sguardo volò fino ad Astoria, lambendo la figura della ragazza.  
“Andiamo?”  
E si incamminarono dietro di lui. Solo che, notò Draco non erano affatto diretti in biblioteca ma nello studio grande.  
Il suo cuore accelerò sotto i vestiti, ora gli pulsava in gola. Percorsero il corridoio pieno di ritratti già avvolti nella penombra della prima sera. Astoria non aveva avuto modo di mettere piede nel resto della casa prima di allora così entrando nell’ampio locale si guardò intorno sorpresa. Era ancora molto imbarazzata di fronte a Lucius, e si vedeva.  
“Questa è la biblioteca?”  
Gli disse con una occhiata fugace. Lucius si diresse verso un basso tavolo, riempiendo qualche bicchiere con il contenuto di una bottiglia di costoso vino elfico.  
“No.” Le rispose pacatamente. Intanto, la serratura della porta scattava silenziosamente da sola, per magia, inascoltata da tutti.  
Poi, l’alta figura di Lord Malfoy si voltò. Reggeva un bicchiere in ciascuna mano.  
Draco intanto aveva preso posto sulla sua poltrona, particolare che non sfuggì a Lucius. L’uomo gli indirizzò un lento sorriso, che Astoria parve notare. Si schiarì la voce, era un po’ arrossita.  
“Vino dopo il tè?”  
Lucius le porse il bicchiere, lei lo prese, notevolmente impacciata. C’era ancora del ghiaccio tra di loro… Lucius replicò con disinvoltura ‘ perché no’ mentre prendeva posto nella poltrona di fronte a quella di Draco.  
Il ragazzo fissava il suo bicchiere, non parlava. Astoria si sedette a sua volta, continuando a guardarsi intorno.  
L’atmosfera di quella stanza sembrava friggere, Draco se la sentiva bruciargli la pelle. Ora…  
  
Lucius bevve un sorso di vino, poi posò il suo bicchiere di pesante cristallo.  
  
“Sono immensamente felice di averti con noi, Miss Grerngrass, non so se te l’ho ancora detto.”  
Astoria sembrò interdetta.  
“Ecco… magari dal mio contengo nei tuoi confronti avrai avuto l’impressione che così non fosse ma ti assicuro che averti in casa mi fa piacere, molto piacere. Dopo tutto, si possono avere opinioni diverse senza odiarsi, no?”  
Questo colpì nel segno. Astoria replicò ‘ giusto’ mentre si decideva a bere un sorso di vino, i suoi occhi saettarono verso Draco, sospettosi… ma lei restò seduta tranquillamente nel suo abito blu scuro.  
  
“Ritengo che sia assurdo mantenere certi rancori e certi segreti all’interno di una famiglia… ledono l’armonia, allontanano le persone.” Continuò Lucius con voce leggermente più calda, in tono accortamente misurato.  
Astoria lo scrutava nel apertamente ora, nel tentativo di soppesarlo. Draco conosceva suo padre, e fin troppo bene… sapeva cosa stava facendo, l’abile politico, lo scaltro seduttore. La sua posa era rilassata, la schiena contro la poltrona, ma il busto e il volto erano ancora rigidi, senza abbandono. Aveva le mani posate sui braccioli, ora.  
  
“Draco ti ha parlato del problemino che aveva?”  
  
_Ecco, ci siamo._ Draco si sforzò di rimanere impassibile. _Adesso avrebbe saputo, avrebbe…visto_ …suo padre sembrava tranquillo. Draco alzò su di lui uno sguardo muto, aspettando di sapere cosa avrebbe detto.  
Lucius si alzò fluidamente in piedi, torreggiando nell’ambiente sfarzoso.  
  
Arrivò fino a Draco, girò intorno alla poltrona, gli appoggiò le mani sulle spalle.  
Poi, chinando la testa bionda in direzione di Astoria mormorò delicatamente: “Il suo glande non si scopriva del tutto, e gli faceva male… gli ho offerto il mio aiuto molte volte.”  
  
Draco trattenne un respiro, sentendosi morire… Astoria invece non replicò. Draco si voltò verso di lei in quello strano triangolo di sguardi… era rossa come un papavero, ma calma. Sedeva con le mani in grembo, le gambe rigide strette tra di loro.  
  
Non replicò.  
Lentamente, molto lentamente Lucius fece scivolare una delle lunghe mani sul collo di Draco, sollevandolo appena. Ad Astoria sfuggì un singulto soffocato, da lei sembrava emanare calore come dal caminetto acceso adesso… Draco si sentiva il viso ardere, si chiedeva quando si sarebbe alzata per fuggire via… poi sentì le labbra di Lucius sul suo collo vide che lei si alzava … ma non per andarsene.  
_Si alzava per raggiungere brevemente la poltrona lasciata libera da Lucius._  
  
Draco sentì il proprio turgore risvegliarsi sotto quelle labbra che gli indugiavano sul collo lentamente, perché il loro pubblico potesse vedere ogni piccolo movimento e sentire ogni piccolo dolce schiocco dei piccoli baci…  
gli sfuggì un gemito pesante, e le sue gambe si aprirono un po’. Lucius gli raggiunse la coscia con la mano, la sfiorò dolcemente, distanziandola dall’altra. Draco non guardava Astoria, ma la sentiva presente come se riempisse tutto il mondo da sola, ora.  
  
Teneva gli occhi chiusi, con Lucius che riprendeva a parlare sommessamente sopra di lui.  
  
“Naturalmente bisogna essere delicati ed accorti e conoscere bene l’altra persona per fare una cosa simile…”  
Draco sentì ancora la mano di Lucius sulla coscia, stavolta lui lo fece sbilanciare in avanti, appoggiare le gambe sui braccioli. Gli parve di sentire Astoria emettere un gemito spezzato.  
Poi la mano di Lucius fu tra le sue cosce, massaggiando pigramente il suo turgore attraverso gli abiti.  
Draco deglutì, appoggiò il collo allo schienale della poltrona.  
Sentì le dita di Lucius mettere a nudo la sua eccitazione, poi accarezzargli lungamente, dolcemente la tenera curva dei testicoli dal basso verso l’alto.  
  
Nessun suono da Astoria.  
  
“Cosa ne pensi, tra l’altro? Ho fatto un buon lavoro?”  
  
Poi Draco sentì la voce di Astoria, il suo sussurro impastato di densa, inequivocabile eccitazione.  
  
“Ottimo, mi pare.”  
  
Lucius gli portò dolcemente la mano a circondare l’erezione - che era una delle più pesanti che Draco ricordasse di aver mai avuto - e Draco aprì gli occhi.  
incontrò il volto di suo padre su di lui, le guance leggermente arrossate. Alzò una mano sentendosi ardere qualcosa di feroce nella pancia, gli accarezzò lentamente la guancia.  
Draco registrò un fruscio di fronte a se’… Astoria si era alzata, per accoccolarsi sul pavimento coperto da un ricco tappeto di fronte alla sua poltrona.  
  
“Ottima idea… solo prenditi un poggiapiedi magari…”  
  
Ma Astoria non ascoltò Lucius, i suoi occhi erano un gorgo oscuro, brillante, Draco colse la sua testa scattare in avanti, il profilo delle sue spalle sottili. Gli raggiunse la delicata zona sotto il sesso con le labbra e la lingua. Draco emise un lamento. Lucius riprese a far scorrere piano le dita intorno alla sua erezione, mettendola a nudo, saggiandola.  
  
Draco ebbe bisogno di respirare a fondo, stava semplicemente impazzendo. La lingua di Astoria gli guizzò dolcemente addosso, poi la ragazza alzò uno sguardo assolutamente sconcertante su suo padre… e Draco vide la mano di Lucius che impugnava il suo turgore piegare un po’ quella pesante erezione verso il basso, in modo che Astoria potesse raggiungerla con le labbra protese, schiuse.  
Draco si sentì premere, dirigere con piccoli colpetti su quella bocca schiusa che lo abbandonò fin troppo presto per tornare sotto di lui. Aveva le guance in fiamme, i polmoni di pietra, gli sembrava di sognare. Sentì il braccio di Lucius massaggiargli il petto, udì la sua voce sommessa mormorare qualcosa vicino al suo orecchio.  
  
Il movimento delle sue dita continuò e continuò, interrompendosi di tanto in tanto per dirigere la sua erezione contro Astoria. La ragazza alzava il lungo collo eburneo, una mano ormai sotto le ampie gonne, accogliendo Draco tra le labbra. Nel farlo, gli occhi della ragazza incontravano spesso i suoi, poi saettavano in quelli di Lucius.  
  
Accadde piuttosto improvvisamente quella volta, le labbra di lei lo avevano appena abbandonato, e Lucius aveva preso a sfiorargli con dolcezza i testicoli mentre le dita di Astoria percorrevano la punta del suo turgore quando Draco si inarcò potentemente contro la morbida poltrona, ormai al limite. La mano di Lucius salì prontamente alla sua bocca, premendola. Soffocò quello che altrimenti sarebbe suonato come un grido, alto e secco… decisamente fuori luogo per tre innocui visitatori di biblioteche di antichi, sfarzosi palazzi di famiglia.  
  
* * *  
  
Dopo di che le cose andarono bene, sorprendentemente bene.  
Narcissa si stupì di non notare più alcuna freddezza tra Astoria e il marito, si stupì del modo in cui lui accettava certe opinioni della ragazza limitandosi ad un cenno della mano.  
Andava tutto molto bene, decisamente. La notizia del prossimo matrimonio dei due ragazzi fu accolta con gioia e celebrata per giorni, così come il matrimonio stesso.  
Erano, come si suol dire… _una unica grande famiglia felice._


	10. Wedding night

**_Wedding night_ **

  
Pioveva. Draco ed Astoria erano sposati da una settimana.  
Non c’era assolutamente alcun bisogno, aveva ribadito loro Narcissa per l’ennesima volta che andassero da qualche altra parte. Potevano continuare ad utilizzare la dimora di famiglia, avrebbero avuto tutta la privacy necessaria. C’era talmente tanto spazio!  
Ma Draco e sua moglie erano stati inamovibili. La loro proprietà non era decisamente all’altezza del Manor - non era così enorme e così antica - ma era ugualmente molto comoda, ed a pochi chilometri di distanza da casa, con buona pace della madre di Draco.  
Astoria e suo marito si erano scambiati una occhiata di intesa, qualcosa di fugace riservato a loro soltanto… e al padre di Draco, che durante l’ennesima arringa di Narcissa in favore del Manor sostava di fronte al grande caminetto, un braccio appoggiato sulla mensola di pietra.  
Non era prudente, chiaramente, una sistemazione del genere.  
_Non lo era affatto._  
  
A causa degli impegni di tutti e due gli sposi, non c’era stato alcun viaggio di nozze ne’ alcuna vera prima notte di nozze. Certo, erano rotolati quasi su un divano per la fretta di baciarsi, di aversi, appena mezz’ora dopo aver messo piede nella nuova casa…ma quando Draco ne aveva parlato a Lucius - in una mattina finalmente libera- l’uomo aveva inarcato il sopracciglio con un sorrisetto.  
Non voleva davvero niente di speciale, gli aveva chiesto suo padre?  
Draco non aveva saputo che dire. La loro situazione era già abbastanza speciale, per quanto lo riguardava. C’erano stati altri piacevoli momenti come quelli dello studio, naturalmente… quando ci pensava, Draco si sentiva invaso da una sorta di felicità soave, che mai avrebbe immaginato di provare. In più ultimamente il segno del passato sul suo braccio sinistro andava lentamente sbiadendo, giorno dopo giorno.  
  
“Ecco… c’è stato un ricevimento, come ricorderai…” disse piano Draco, lo sguardo fisso ad un dettaglio della scrivania.  
Astoria gli aveva rivolto lo stesso sguardo di suo padre, notò mentre l’aria frizzante di quel mattino di fine inverno agitava la tenda alla finestra aperta, facendola gonfiare fin quasi a lambirgli il braccio.  
Ma Astoria aveva detto anche qualcos’altro.  
  
Draco alzò lo sguardo sull’uomo pallido, dal volto affilato che sedeva alla grande scrivania. Il suo volto era più segnato che in precedenza, ma l’età sembrava aver aggiunto qualcosa a quella fronte, a quello sguardo grigio e freddo. Quel volto pallido freddo ed allungato incorniciato da lisci capelli biondi ardeva come ghiaccio quel mattino, o come argento stempiato da poco.  
“A dire il vero ti ha invitato domani. Sai, mi ha incaricato di dirtelo… sarà la nostra prima settimana di ferie. Domani sera alle sette e quarantacinque, a cena… ehm si tratta di una occasione informale. Mia madre non lo sa, naturalmente.”  
Certo. Narcissa aveva passato praticamente gli ultimi due mesi in casa di Draco ed Astoria… pensava che anche Lucius, che spesso l’aveva accompagnata ne avesse abbastanza di quelle visite.  
Lucius alzò su di lui il suo sguardo grigio.  
Sorrise appena.  
“Ci sarò.”  
  
  
* * *  
  
In effetti, Lucius arrivò di fronte al cancello della villetta alle sette e quarantacinque in punto.  
Un elfo - l’unico della casa- era ad attenderlo di fronte al cancello. Gli fece attraversare il giardino vibrante di profumi, guidandolo fino all’abitazione stagliata contro il crepuscolo di un azzurro tremendo.  
Il caprifoglio la menta solleticarono Lucius al suo passaggio, quegli odori familiari lo seguirono fin nell’ingresso.  
Astoria era in piedi, ad attenderlo. Gli rivolse un sorriso indugiante, che lui ricambiò salutandola in modo abbastanza formale. Indossava un abito rosso scuro, lei ed aveva i capelli raccolti in una pratica coda che le evidenziava i contorni dell’ovale regolare pallido del volto.  
  
Cenarono in un salotto accogliente, sul retro della sala da pranzo principale, una cena leggera annaffiata da un vino appena troppo dolce, ma nessuno disse nulla in merito.  
Draco aveva scelto una camicia scura dal taglio piuttosto semplice, ed in effetti quella sera lui e suo padre sembravano essersi messi d’accordo sugli abiti, anche se non era affatto così. Lucius aveva addosso una camicia verde pallido dal taglio aderente, un capo tutt’altro che elaborato, e non aveva nulla a trattenere lo scollo. Il suo lungo collo pallido spuntava dalla stoffa. Ogni tanto, Astoria alzava gli occhi chiari fino a quella ‘v’ di stoffa, specialmente quando le lunghe mani dell’uomo si muovevano intorno al bicchiere, o lo sollevano portandolo alle dita, oppure quando lui si girava per dire qualcosa a Draco… magari sorridendo.  
  
Quando cena si fu conclusa, Draco si alzò in piedi - evitando l’elfo intento a sparecchiare per un pelo visto che era intento a fissare suo padre - e si diresse lentamente verso la porta.  
“Non hai ancora visto la nostra camera da letto, padre.”  
  
* * *  
  
La camera da letto era un ambiente circolare, Lucius vi entrò dopo Draco ed Astoria, lasciando cadere un basso complimento educato. Era sincero, il suo complimento.  
Il letto era a baldacchino, con le cortine di una stoffa leggera tendente al verde bottiglia. Le finiture del letto erano argentate, lavorate con un motivo discreto che correva tutto intorno alle sponde. In verità era un letto di forma ovoidale, un pezzo veramente grazioso e non comune da trovare. Una grande finestra al momento coperta da tende di broccato doveva dare sul giardino pieno di aromi. Lampadari a gocce scintillavano nella zona armadio, ed accanto alla piccola porta scura del bagno.  
Lucius colse un movimento alla sua destra, Astoria si stava sfilando la collana che aveva sempre con se’, appoggiandola sul piano di un grande mobile provvisto di specchi che si trovava proprio di taglio rispetto al letto.  
Si massaggiò il collo con una piccola smorfia. “Ho la schiena a pezzi…”  
Draco si mosse fino a lei, oltrepassando Lucius e le portò le mani sottili al collo. Lei emise un piccolo sospiro… poi, a sorpresa, il suo sguardo trafisse Lucius.  
Quell’uomo le faceva uno strano effetto, a dire il vero la prima volta che lo aveva incontrato aveva pensato che fosse un inutile pallone gonfiato. Sapeva chi era, chiaramente, sapeva cos’aveva fatto nell’ultima guerra…aveva una sua personale, fredda bellezza quell’uomo alto dal mento appuntito e lo sguardo beffardo, e di sicuro quel suo sorriso obliquo gli aveva permesso di cavarsela fino ad allora…e c’era qualcos’altro, naturalmente, qualcosa che andava oltre la somiglianza con Draco. Quell’uomo - odioso ad un primo contatto - si muoveva in quel suo modo felino di muoversi, che urlava silenziosamente anche nei più semplici gesti una sola parola: predatore. Non c’era nulla di minaccioso, in quel grido però. D’altra parte neppure lei, Astoria aveva la ‘coscienza’ pulita per quanto riguardava l’ultima guerra, anche se erano altri tempi, decisamente.  
Poi Astoria si era sentita assolutamente sconvolta dai pensieri che le erano nati nella testa quando aveva avuto modo di vederlo vicino a Draco, ed aveva seriamente pensato di dover fuggire, tagliare i ponti, non vedere mai più Draco.  
Poi… le cose erano cambiate e molti momento piacevoli erano sbocciati a sorpresa nel tessuto delle cose. Molte cose che l’avevano fatta sentire un po’ meno… anormale.  
  
Lucius avanzò fino a Draco, torreggiando su di lui. Astoria colse i suoi capelli di un biondo chiarissimo guizzare alla luce tenera della stanza. Lucius si chinò su Draco, baciandolo discretamente, dolcemente sotto l’orecchio.  
Mentre lo faceva, le teneva quei suoi occhi di ghiaccio piantati addosso.  
Le dita di Draco si mossero sul suo collo… Astoria registrò un brivido impadronirsi di lei, risvegliarle improvvisamente i capezzoli contro il tessuto leggero dell’abito.  
  
Le dita di Draco scivolarono inaspettatamente sotto la sua clavicola, impadronendosi del seno sinistro. Astoria abbasso fugacemente lo sguardo su di se’ ed arrossì fino all’attaccatura dei capelli. I suoi capezzoli bucavano la stoffa, evidentissimi.  
Poi sentì la mano di Draco sollevare lentamente la stoffa. La pelle, sotto le sembrava bruciare, adesso.  
Le dita di Draco le scesero con grazia lungo il petto, afferrando e tirando dolcemente la carne, premendo il suo turgore tra le dita. Astoria gli si inarcò contro con la schiena, traendo un respiro profondo. La luce della stanza, morbida, scivolava su di loro, come a illuminare il palcoscenico di un sogno.  
Percepì capelli sfiorarle la spalla, Astoria, e poi una voce sommessa nell’orecchio…  
“Posso, mia cara?”  
  
Già, era questa la domanda. _Poteva_? La mano destra di Astoria sembrava conoscere la risposta. Lei la levò, silenziosamente, cercando quella di Lucius, afferrandogli il polso… poi quelle dita, diverse da quelle di Draco furono sul suo capezzolo sinistro, sfiorandolo con il polpastrello. L’ampia schiena del Malfoy più anziano si curvò in avanti e poi venne la sua bocca intorno al capezzolo, venne la sua lingua.  
  
“O-oddio…” Le sfuggì dalle labbra, cosa che la fece sentire piuttosto stupida. Ma, naturalmente Lucius non ci fece caso.  
Ora era quasi di fronte a lei. Il braccio della ragazza si levò, incontrando quel che cercava. Nella stoffa dei pantaloni scuri dal taglio raffinato l’erezione di lui era solida e pulsante.  
Lucius emise a sua volta un sospiro profondo, prendendo fiato quasi a fatica. Poi Draco le fece cadere di dosso il resto degli abiti, d’altra parte neppure lui aveva più la camicia abbottonata.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Il lampadario ora spandeva una luce dorata, visto che l’illuminazione della stanza cambiava per magia al calar della notte. Il corpo lungo e pallido di Astoria era nudo, i suoi capelli biondi sparsi sul cuscino, a catturare i riflessi fuggenti dei doppieri sparsi un po’ ovunque.  
Draco le teneva le cosce sollevate, puntellandosi contro il materasso…ora la guardava con qualcosa di umido in fondo allo sguardo concentrato. Lucius seguì la direzione dello sguardo, era dietro di lui, le solide spalle nude che luccicavano nella penombra. Le sue mani accarezzavano le reni, le cosce di Draco, mani nodose, ampie e sapienti che si muovevano fluidamente, imprimendo il loro movimento negli occhi di Astoria. Poi la ragazza colse il profilo aguzzo di Lucius abbassarsi, e vide la lingua saettare sulla pelle del collo. Emise un suono quasi doloroso, tirando Draco verso di se’.  
  
“Mi sembra che sia pronta, tesoro…”  
  
Sussurrò rauco Lucius ed in quel momento, finalmente Draco si mosse… sprofondandole dentro in un unico colpo bruciante. Lei gli si aggrappò addosso, vide il suo volto contratto, alle spalle di Draco anche suo padre aveva iniziato a muoversi.  
Astoria colse il fluido correre del suo corpo solido nell’ombra, vide la sua cerea fronte abbassarsi. Ancora quelle mani, solo che adesso stringevano le reni di Draco, protendendo all’indietro le sue terga…Lucius ebbe un fluido movimento oscillatorio, simile ad una grande onda contro Draco e Astoria sentì il suo corpo irrigidirsi, come percorso da un lungo brivido. Laggiù la sua presenza le scavava il corpo, ora sospinta da un _altro_ ritmo sordo, duplice, pulsante…veniva da Draco, dal profondo del suo corpo...Lucius si muoveva metodicamente, in modo regolare e costante dentro di lui , ed ogni suo spostamento sembrava scatenare un grande brivido che dalle reni di Draco le dilagasse dentro, nel profondo dell’essere.  
  
Gli si aggrappò ferocemente alle spalle, quasi ringhiando, Astoria, incontrando il sorriso molle, languido sul volto di Lucius quando la sua schiena si proiettò in avanti.  
  
La sua bocca si spalancò in una molle, muta ‘O’ oltre il velo della sua capigliatura, che ora ricadeva coprendole quasi gli occhi. Il suo corpo si serrò intorno a quello di Draco, lo poté quasi udire stringersi, con una intensità mai sperimentata prima che la proiettò in un liquido mare bianco.  
La riscossero i sussulti di Draco, che ora le si muoveva nel sesso arreso con meno metodicità.  
Vide Lucius accorgersene, imprimere una maggior enfasi alle proprie reni, ora affondava e si ritraeva _lentamente_ …  
  
Il collo di Draco si sollevò di colpo, le sue braccia si irrigidirono nel momento in cui le gambe di Astoria ricadevano sul copriletto, intorno a lui.  
Lord Malfoy emise una serie di ansiti ravvicinati, come sussulti dolorosi, la testa china, i capelli biondi che ricadevano scomposti… la sua resa era giunta, e a giudicare dall’espressione di Draco doveva essere una faccenda copiosa, munifica. Quei gemiti si mischiavano al lamento che sfuggì dalle labbra di Draco, nel momento in cui si riversava dentro di lei, in profondità. Ora non c’erano orecchie indiscrete ad ascoltarli, pensò Astoria con un sorriso fugace, mentre il nodo in cui era cinta si scioglieva, e le membra dei partecipanti piano piano si rilassavano, allentando il contatto.  
_No, non c’era nessuno a giudicare, a parlare, a dire la sua opinione_. Sentì Draco darle un rapido bacio sulla guancia, mentre lei chiudeva gli occhi, un gran torpore la pervadeva, ora.  
  
Astoria scivolò nel sonno con la sensazione di essere stata seguita a breve dagli altri due, sensazione che il suo risveglio del mattino dopo confermò .  
  
Una grande alba incolore spazzava la stanza, facendone brillare i candelabri argentati come fiamme smorte, padre e figlio giacevano addormentati, riversi sul fianco, Draco con il volto affondato nel cuscino, Lucius con il braccio intorno alla sua vita.  
Astoria scivolò da sotto il peso dell'avambraccio di Draco senza svegliarlo, indugiando un po’ a guardare quei due corpi ancora nudi, ancora strettamente intrecciati.  
  
Poi, silenziosamente, si buttò una vestaglia sulla spalle, avvolgendosi stretta.  
Raggiunse la porta della stanza. Le era venuta voglia di caffè, ed aveva una discreta fame.  
Magari qualcuno avrebbe gradito una ricca colazione, pensò mentre scendeva nella cucina ancora deserta, un lento sorriso ad incresparle le labbra.


End file.
